First Love
by x-ichirin-no-hana-x
Summary: A Ryoka appears in Soul Society, who is she? What connection does she have to Aizen? And Why is hitsugaya feeling this way? xHitsuxOCx summary sucks but hey the story is good : Rated T for language My first fanfic! back in business
1. Ryoka in soul Society

**Ryoka In Soul Society!!**

_Someone rustled in the tree line behind him._

"_**Who's there?!" **_Toshiro Hitsugaya called out**.**

"_**Captain at last**_**!" **Rangiku Matsumoto stumbled out onto the log her captain was sitting on.

"_**Matsumoto? What could possibly so urgent at this time of the evening??" **_He turned his head and cocked one ice white eyebrow at his lieutenant.

"_**Emergency captains meeting! Everyone is to respond A.S.A.P" **_She sat down next to him trying to catch her breath.

_**mmph, what now? **_he thought.

" _**Very well, thanks matsumoto"**_ and with that he shunpoed off into the distance.

--

Captain Shunsui Kyouraku stood atop a roof.

" _**Damned Ryoka when will they ever give up??"**_ He mumbled to himself.

He was darting from roof to roof trying to sense any strange riatsu. Just as he was passing by the sokyoku hill…..

"_**What the hell is that??"**_ He cursed turning back and heading up the steps towards the top.

--

Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of squad thirteen, ran up onto the flat of the sokyoku hill and stopped in his tracks.

"_**Shunsui! What is the meaning of this?"**_ Ukitake demanded.

Captain Kyouraku was in front of him, weapons drawn, in what appeared to be a standoff with a young girl.

"_**Jushiro! Glad you could join us, perhaps you could shed some light on our present situation?"**_ He gestured to the very agitated young lady in front of him.

She was short, _**Perhaps sorter than Hitsugaya**_ Jushiro thought to himself. Turquoise hair that was cropped in at the back but fell long over her shoulders at the front framing steel gray eyes that burned with rage.

"_**who are you and why are you here?" **_Jushiro asked calmly, never breaking eye contact with her.

"_**who wants to know?!"**_ She snarled.

"_**Alright, I'll go first. I am Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squad thirteen, my friend here is Captain Shunsui Kyouraku of squad**_ _**one, and that…"**_ He gestured to Hitsugaya who had just appeared over the cliff edge. _**"Is Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of Squad Ten. Is that satisfactory? Now if You'd be so kind?"**_

The girl scowled, sighed and sheathed her Zanpaktou.

" _**Kaiba Yumi, my mother was a former shinigami I used her badge to open the senkai gates and enter seireitei. I'm not here to cause trouble I just need to speak with the captain commander. Please?"**_

"_**There isn't that better?" **_Kyouraku stepped towards Kaiba hand outstretched. She shook it feebly, never taking her eyes off the white haired captain in front of her. Toshiro raised an eyebrow suspiciously and kaiba scowled at him.

"_**Jushiro! What's wrong?!"**_ Captain Kyouraku was racing to ukitake's side, he had dropped to his knees.

"_**I'm fine, just too much excitement I guess. Kaiba? Was your mother lily Yumi?" **_Ukitake got to his feet.

"_**Yes, she was murdered two months ago. I.. I wasn't home, I came back in from school and she was, she was.." **_Kaiba dropped her head as her voice began to break. _**" Anyway I've been searching for her killer since then and all I've got is a name. Aizen."**_

"_**Aizen! What the hell?!"**_ Toshiro was in front of her his hands on her shoulders.

"_**Do you know anything else? Was it planned? Why did he pick your mother? Do you have any idea where he is…"**_ He stopped, noticing she was trembling.

He knew he had gone too far.

"_**I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"**_

Kaiba looked up at him, eyes sparkling with tears, and Toshiro who had until then had no other desire but to find the Ryoka and destroy them, suddenly felt a rush of emotions sweep through him and he had to fight back his sudden urge to kiss the beautiful stranger in his arms and take away her pain.

"_**it's fine don't worry about it." **_She shook her head as though clearing her mind of dreadful thought and a sweet floral scent drifted up at Toshiro.

"_**Ukitake, I think you should take her to see Head captain Yamamoto. He'll want to hear about this development."**_

Jushiro nodded in agreement and gestured at kaiba to follow him. She walked over to his side an turned to captain Kyouraku and Hitsugaya.

"_**Thank you, Captain Kyouraku I apologise for being so aggressive earlier." **_And then she turned and the two of them were just shadows speeding off into the night.

**Well there you have it chapter one! i know its a lil short but hopefully the next few will make up for it :) thanks ya much for reading i'll update as soon as i have five reviews coz im desperate to upload but i wanna know what people think first!! - Ichirin-no-Hana x**


	2. Here to stay?

**Hey so like last time i didn't put anything up the top lol. this is my first fan fic and im loving it so far, please comment and review but don't slate the pairing please i worked long and hard on Kaiba, she's like a lil part of me now haha.**

_**"If writings like this its speech"**_

_**like this is thoughts **_

like this is general stuff :)

disclaimer: i do not own bleach except my own character but i would love to if anyone wants to give me it :)

enjoy!!

**2 Here to stay?**

Early the next day Toshiro was out on his usual morning stroll when he noticed Captain Ukitake sitting outside his residence.

"_**Ukitake, good morning**__**"**_Toshiro stopped next to him.

"_**ah, Toshiro, yes it is a beautiful day today.**__**"**_Jushiro seemed deep in thought.

"_**May I join you??**__**"**_

"_**Certainly, Toshiro please sit down.**__**"**_Jushiro motioned for him to sit.

For a short while the two captains sat in silence taking in the morning view over seireitei.

"_**Captain..**__**"**_Toshiro started.

"_**It**__**'**__**s alright Toshiro, last nights events are just taking a while to sink in. Lily Yumi was more than just a Shinigami, she was my first love. We split just before she left soul society for good. I never got the chance to say how much I loved her . And poor Kai .**__**"**_

" _**mmm, I was wondering how you**__**'**__**re meeting with head captain Yamamoto went last night? Has anything been decided?**__**"**_Toshiro asked looking away giving Jushiro the chance to wipe his eyes of the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

" _**Ah yes, poor thing when she found out about Aizen and who he really was she flipped out so to speak. I mean losing her mother was one thing but to find out the one responsible was a Shinigami captain, well she didn**__**'**__**t receive the news well. Yamamoto had to use a binding kido on her to stop her from leaving to find him.**__**"**_Jushiro shook his head in sympathy.

"_**She**__**'**__**s a real live wire huh**__**"**_

"_**She certainly is, just like her mother.**__**"**_Jushiro chuckled. _**"**__** the things we used to get up to, my, she was a prankster but serious when the situation required it.**__**"**_

" _**So is she to stay in Soul Society?**__**"**_

"_**yes, Head Captain Yamamoto would like her to train with some of our finest in order to better prepare her for what lies ahead, I believe her mother was not targeted randomly and neither does he.**__**"**_

"_**Is this a private party or can anyone join in?**__**"**_

Toshiro looked up, Kaiba was standing a few feet away her face pasty white and she looked as though she hadn't slept in a week.

" _**Don**__**'**__**t you look the picture of health.**__**"**_Toshiro said sarcastically.

"_**Kaiba, please join us**__**"**_ Jushiro ushered her down next to them. _**"**__**How are you feeling?**__**"**_

"_**Like shit, you?**__**"**_ Kaiba smiled slightly.

Jushiro nodded in agreement.

"_**Toshiro you look radiant today, stick your finger in a socket or something?**__**"**_

"_**What?! Shut up and it**__**'**__**s Captain Hitsugaya to you!**__**"**_ He scowled and folded his arms. She stuck her tongue out at him.

" _**Don**__**'**__**t be so touchy, I was only trying to take that perma-scowl off your face! You**__**'**__**ll get wrinkles you know.**__**"**_Kaiba smiled hoping Toshiro would take the apology.

Toshiro grumbled something inaudible and turned to Jushiro.

" _**Please excuse me Captain, I have a ton of paperwork to do.**__**"**_ Toshiro stood and stormed off towards his office.

Kaiba shimmied over to Jushiro.

" _**Was it something I said?**__**"**_

"_**No no Toshiro isn**__**'**__**t exactly known for his sense of humour, he**__**'**__**s what you would call**_ _**a work a holic**__**"**_

Kaiba stroked her chin as if in deep thought.

" _**On the contrary you seem on better form than yesterday.**__**"**_Jushiro turned to her.

" _**Yeah, I had another talk with Head Captain Yamamoto this morning, and he made me realise that if I went off on my own then I would be a burden on everyone that he would send after me. Besides I wasn**__**'**__**t the only one affected by Aizen, he**__**'**__**s hurt a lot of people here. I guess the only way to defeat him is to get stronger and work together.**__**"**_

"_**You are very much like your mother, she would be very proud of you.**__**"**_Jushiro smiled at her.

"_**My mum used to tell me I was like my dad, I never met him, all I knew was that they split up shortly before she left Soul society for good, She never told me why she left, but I know she missed him like crazy. She**__**'**__**d sit at night and tell me all the things they used to get up to! Like this one time she dressed up as a clown and totally creeped out one of her subordinates who was terrified of them!!**__**"**_

Jushiro's mind was racing. _**My god she**__**'**__**s, she**__**'**__**s**__**…**__**lily why didn**__**'**__**t you tell me?**_

"_**Anyway I better be off Jushiro, I**__**'**__**m sure you**__**'**__**ve got loads to do and I don**__**'**__**t want to get in your way.**__**"**_Kaiba stood to leave.

"_**where are you staying?**__**"**_Jushiro's voice was a little shaky but kaiba failed to notice.

"_**Ha you**__**'**__**re gonna love this, Head Captain Yamamoto told me to ask Captain Hitsugaya for somewhere to stay. He**__**'**__**s gonna love having me around. Thank you for listening Jushiro, I**__**'**__**ll see you later.**__**"**_

Kaiba waved and turned heading in the direction Toshiro had headed in.

Jushiro Sat staring out at the sky, his mind asking a thousand questions.

_**Lily? Is that why you left? Is that why you never contacted me again? Is Kaiba**__**…**__** our daughter?**_

--

**hmmmm the mystery that is Kaiba deepens, lol well read and review and all that jazz and enjoy the next chapter.**

ichirin-no-hana xxx


	3. Lost your cool ice man?

**Hey me again lol third chapter is quite long here's hoping you enjoy it, 4 and 5 are in together so i won't upload them for a lil bit, maybe once i actually get reviews on the last three. but im so desperate to get it all up and finished haha.**

once again i don't own bleach bla dee bla but hey who knows i might someday??

_**3 Lost your cool ice man?**_

_Toshiro got up from his desk and threw himself down on the sofa._

"_**Who the hell does she think she is?? **__Toshiro you look radiant stick your finger in a plug? Idiot__**! Why the hell am I so pissed off? She**__**'**__**s a damned Ryoka! She**__**'**__**s, she**__**'**__**s, DAMMIT!!**__**"**_He squeezed his eyes shut. _**She**__**'**__**s beautiful and intelligent and she got the better of you, that**__**'**__**s why you**__**'**__**re pissed off. You lost your cool Toshiro.**_

He sat up and swung his legs onto the floor.

Just then there was a knock on his office door.

"_**What?!**__**"**_He snarled.

The door slid open and there, stood kaiba with a scowl on her face.

" _**Hi to you too! What the hell is wrong with you?**__**"**_

He stood up and stormed over to her.

"_**YOU!**__**"**_He snapped inches from her face_**"**__**How dare you speak to me like that in front of another captain! Who the hell do you think you are??**__**"**_

She looked utterly bewildered.

"_**I, I was just trying to cheer you up, does that frown ever leave your face?? Besides you tore into me first!!**__**"**_Kaiba folded her arms across her chest, Toshiro could see the hurt in her eyes. He turned away from her and sighed.

"_**What was it you wanted anyway?**__**"**_his tone had softened.

"_**Head Captain Yamamoto told me to come here and ask you for somewhere to stay for a few weeks while I**__**'**__**m in Soul Society.**__**"**_

"_**Oh! Um, well sure you can stay with my lieutenant, matsumoto. She stays just down from here and she has an extra room.**__**"**_

"_**Thank you Captain Hitsugaya, shouldn**__**'**__**t you tell her I**__**'**__**m coming?**__**"**_

Toshiro found he felt uneasy when Kaiba called him Captain Hitsugaya, he couldn't explain it but it felt, wrong somehow.

"_**She**__**'**__**ll be fine with it. Kaiba if you**__**'**__**re going to be staying here I**__**'**__**ll expect you to help out.**__**"**_He turned to face her. _**"**__**Go and get settled in at matsumoto but I want you back here at 12:30pm sharp, understood?**__**"**_

"_**sure thing, see you at twelve thirty, captain Hitsugaya.**__**"**_she bowed and walked towards the door.

"_**Kaiba!**__**"**_he called after her_**"**__** Look I**__**'**__**m, I**__**'**__**m, when its just us I don**__**'**__**t mind if.**__**"**_he sighed as though in great pain. _**"**__**I don**__**'**__**t mind if you call me Toshiro, perhaps I was a bit sore on you earlier.**__**"**_

Kaiba's face flushed, making Toshiro's do the same. She smiled awkwardly.

"_**It**__**'**__**s alright don**__**'**__**t worry about it, and it**__**'**__**s just Kai, even my mother didn**__**'**__**t call me Kaiba.**__**"**_she waved as she walked out the door. _**"**__**See you at twelve thirty, Toshiro!**__**"**_

Toshiro stood looking at the empty doorway.

_**See you at twelve thirty, Kai. **_He smiled to himself.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"_**You**__**'**__**re staying here?? That**__**'**__**s brilliant!!**__**"**_Matsumoto squealed grabbing Kai and squeezing her into her more than ample chest. _**"**__**I**__**'**__**ve always wanted to share with a girl! This is gonna be awesome! We can stay up late talking about boys and doing our hair and nails, oooooh!!**_

Kai stepped into the lounge and sat down while matsumoto busied herself making tea for the two of them.

"_**So**__**"**_Matsumoto said sitting down _**"**__**What do you think of the Captain?**__**"**_

"_**Which one?**__**"**_

"_**Hitsugaya of course!**__**"**_

"_**Well, um**__**"**_

"_**Don**__**'**__**t you think he needs to lighten up?**__**"**_

Kai felt an intense rush of friendship towards matsumoto.

"_**Hell yes! Do you know, he fell out with me earlier!? I mean all I did was make a comment about how he looked like he**__**'**__**d stuck his finger in a plug socket! And the way he**__**'**__**s always scowling, he thinks he**__**'**__**s the big serious man! He never smiles, he snaps orders at you and expects you to follow them! And then, and then..**__**"**_

Kai looked up from her rant into a very amused Matsumoto's face.

"_**Wow you musta really hit a nerve to make him lose it and snap at you! So, and then? You hadn**__**'**__**t finished**__**"**_

Kai shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"_**And then just before I left , he was, so**__**…**__**.. Nice. It was like a totally different person, his eyes, they had a warmth you know? That probably sounds silly.**__**"**_

Matsumoto held her hands up in front of her face and shook them.

"_**No it**__**'**__**s not, Captain Hitsugaya has a somewhat frosty exterior, but he is a genuinely nice guy. His close friends are everything to him, I mean he treats Momo Hinamori like a sister, he even lets her call him Toshiro! Which is unheard of, if he lets you do that then he**__**'**__**s known you for years and thinks of you as family or he**__**'**__**s seriously into you if you know what I mean?**__**"**_Matsumoto was chuckling.

Kai had turned a delicate shade of red.

"_**Matsumoto? Remember how I said that he had been really nice to me??**_

_**Well he sort of said that it was okay for me to call him Toshiro. But only when it was just the two of us you know?**__**"**_She turned an even deeper shade of red and stared at the floor.

Matsumoto looked stunned.

"_**Wow, that**__**'**__**s why he lost his cool! Kai! He must **__**really**__** like you! Wow girls don**__**'**__**t usually affect him that way, I knew it was weird when you said he flipped out at you over a stupid comment.**__**"**_

Matsumoto folded her arms across her chest.

" _**And do you like him??**__**"**_

"_**WHAT?!**__**"**_Kai spat out a mouthful of tea. _**"**__**What kinda question is that?! I**__**'**__**ve only just met him, besides he**__**'**__**s rude and obnoxious and can**__**'**__**t take a joke and, and**__**"**_

"_**And its 12:40 Kai! You**__**'**__**re late!!**__**"**_ Matsumoto jumped up and snatched the cup from Kai's hands.

"_**Shit! He**__**'**__**s gonna kill me!!**__**"**_Kai ran to the door. _**"**__** wish me luck!!**__**"**_

She dashed out the door and ran down towards Toshiro's office.

--

Toshiro opened his office door as Kai came crashing around the corner and ran straight into him, sending the two of them crashing to the floor.

"_**Toshiro! I**__**'**__**m so sorry I**__**'**__**m late! I was so busy I forgot the time and**__**…"**_

"_**Kai, It**__**'**__**s fine, but could you get off my arm please?**__**"**_

"_**Oh! Sorry**__**"**_She got to her feet and held out her hand for Toshiro. He grabbed it and pulled catching Kai off balance, and pulled her back down this time on top of him.

They stared at each other in shocked silence, they were so close Toshiro could smell the slightly fruity scent she was wearing, for a brief moment he leaned in closer to her, Toshiro moved his hand to lift himself up a little more when he grazed Kai's bare thigh. She gasped, breaking the silence.

"_**S..sorry, you kinda caught me off balance there!**__**"**_ she laughed nervously and got to her feet.

Toshiro sat up and shook his head.

"_**No need to apologise, it was my fault.**__**"**_He stood up and walked to his desk.

They stood once again in awkward silence staring at each other.

"_**Captain Hitsugaya?**__**"**_A red haired man stepped in through the still open door.

"_**Ah, Abarai come in.**__**"**_ Toshiro had never been more relieved to see the lieutenant in his life.

"_**Kai, this is Renji Abarai, he**__**'**__**s going to be training you for the next few weeks.**__**"**_

Renji nodded at Kai who smiled back.

"_**Renji, Kai is here to learn from our elite but even so she is a guest so try not to injure her during your training. Right, introductions over time to get down to it, uh I mean time to get down to business.**__**"**_Toshiro flushed a little.

Renji looked at Kai who shrugged.

"_**Renji, training begins tomorrow, but I would be grateful if you could show Kai around and introduce her to a few people, I hear Ichigo is back in Soul Society, I**__**'**__**m sure he**__**'**__**s heard all about her and would like to meet her. Kai Ichigo Kurosaki is our only substitute Shinigami just now so he knows what it is like to come in from the outside, I**__**'**__**m sure he can make you feel at home.**__**"**_ Toshiro sat down and began to do paperwork.

"_**Um Toshiro?**__**"**_ Kai looked up at Toshiro who was scowling at her from behind a stack of papers.

"_**It**__**'**__**s Captain Hitsugaya, Kai**__**"**_He snapped.

Kai stood staring at him in bewilderment , what had happened to the kind Toshiro from five minutes ago? The one who had leaned in to kiss her? Or had she imagined that?

"_**Sorry Captain**__**"**_ she sneered _**"**__** I was just wondering when I**__**'**__**ve to report in tomorrow?**__**"**_ she folded her arms.

Toshiro paused writing.

"_**I**__**'**__**m going away on assignment for a few days, so you**__**'**__**ll report directly to Renji at the training centre at 8:30am **__**Sharp!**__**"**_He looked at her and could see he had hurt her.

Guilt panged in his chest and he forced himself to look away.

Kai dropped her head.

"_**oh, Good luck on your assignment then Captain.**__**"**_

Kai and Renji bowed and left the office.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Toshiro smacked his head down onto the desk in front of him.

"_**Ow**__**"**_ He muffled into the stack of papers floating around his head.

_**Dammit Toshiro, you nearly kissed her! What in the hell is wrong with you? Then you go and tear her up in front of a lieutenant . Aaargh what**__**'**__**s wrong with me??**_

He pounded his temples with his fists, trying to make the answers come out.

_**I like her, but I can**__**'**__**t do anything about it! Why can**__**'**__**t I? Why am I so frickin afraid of asking her out??**_

He got up from his desk, stuffing the paperwork back into the drawer and rubbed his head where he had hit it. He grabbed his bag with his spare clothes and research equipment in it and headed out towards the Senkai gate.

Five days later…..

"_**Morning Renji!**__**"**_Kai waved walking across the training centre towards him.

"_**Kai! You**__**'**__**re early, what**__**'**__**s up?**__**"**_

Kai sat down next to him in the group of her new friends. Ichigo, Madarame Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Matsumoto.

"_**Not much, I couldn**__**'**__**t sleep so I went to see Head Captain Yamamoto early, fortunately he couldn**__**'**__**t sleep either. So I was done sooner than I expected.**__**"**_

"_**And?**__**"**_Matsumoto clasped her hands as though praying. _**"**__**What**__**'**__**s the official decision??**__**"**_

Kai took a deep breath.

"_**I**__**'**__**m now officially the second substitute Shinigami in soul society, although for now I**__**'**__**ve to be based here and train more.**__**"**_ she beamed.

"_**That**__**'**__**s Awesome!!**__**"**_Everyone yelled.

"_**Yeah and we**__**'**__**ve all got today off! So I say, Lets get some sake and go back to Matsumoto**__**'**__**s place for a party!!**__**"**_Renji cheered

"_**Sounds like a plan!**__**"**_Matsumoto agreed.

The group stood and headed back towards Matsumoto's house.

--

**So a party has begun and events are now unfolding woooop! lol please read and review it's only kind to others haha, i'll update in a week maybe, let's see how out of hand this party can get eh? ichirin-no-hana xx**


	4. moonlight Serenadethree days grace

**Hey so this is chapters 4 and 5 coz 4 was really short so enjoy i'll upload again in about a week maybes, got a lot on. thanks to everyone who favourited n reviewed it means a lot so enjoy!!**

**4 Moonlight Serenade**

Toshiro arrived back in seireitei a little after eleven, and his attention was immediately drawn to Matsumoto's house and the noise coming from it.

"_**What the hell?**__**"**_ he muttered to himself as he walked back from giving Head Captain Yamamoto his report. He stood outside Matsumoto's door and slid it open. He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Ayasegawa, Matsumoto, Hisagi , Kira and Captain Kyouraku.

"_**Captain! How nice of you to join us!**__**"**_Matsumoto hugged him tightly.

"_**Matsumoto, what**__**'**__**s going on here?**__**"**_He looked round at the pile of unconscious bodies on the floor, besides Matsumoto, Renji, Captain Kyouraku and Ichigo were the only ones still conscious.

"_**We**__**'**__**re having a party to celebrate Kai becoming an official substitute shinigami!**__**"**_

Toshiro looked around the room again.

"_**Matsumoto, Kai isn**__**'**__**t here.**__**"**_

"_**Oh yeah, she went out for some air, bad headache or something.**__**"**_

Toshiro shook his head and closed the door.

"_**Goodnight Matsumoto.**__**"**_

_**--**_

Toshiro walked into his office and threw his bag onto the sofa.

"_**OW! What the hell was that?!**__**"**_

"_**Who**__**'**__**s there?**__**"**_Toshiro called into the darkness.

"_**Toshiro?**__**"**_It was Kai's voice. He walked over to the window and pulled open the shutters. Moonlight flooded the room, revealing Kai sitting on the sofa rubbing the back of her head where the bag had struck her.

"_**You know if you wanted me off the sofa you coulda just asked me.**__**"**_She smiled at him. Toshiro realised he had missed her smile.

He moved over to the sofa and sat next to her.

"_**Here**__**"**_He said turning her head _**"**__**Let me see the damage**__**"**_he ran his fingers through her hair.

"_**Hmmm can**__**'**__**t see anything I couldn**__**'**__**t have hit you that hard, perhaps I just knocked some sense into you.**__**"**_he laughed slightly

Kai rolled her eyes and laughed.

"_**More like knocked it outta me, what do you carry in that thing? Bricks?**__**"**_

Toshiro laughed louder this time and Kai noticed how cute he was when he laughed, his emerald eyes sparkled, sending a pleasant chill up her spine.

"_**There you go, you know you look a lot better without that scowl on your face Toshiro.**__**"**_

He scratched his head, frowned slightly and sunk back into the sofa his arms behind his head.

"_**Someone**__**'**__**s gotta be serious around here, have you met Matsumoto? She sure isn**__**'**__**t.**__**"**_

"_**Yeah, by the time I left the party Kira and Yumichika had already passed out.**__**"**_She chuckled.

"_**It**__**'**__**s only got worse believe me.**__**"**_

"_**So, how was the real world?**__**"**_

"_**It was only Intel, nothing interesting, seems everyone here had a much better time.**__**"**_He looked at her and smiled raising an eyebrow.

"_**Hey! I**__**'**__**ve been working hard! Just cause you got the crappy job don**__**'**__**t blame me Shiro!**__**"**_

"_**So it**__**'**__**s Shiro now?**__**"**_

"_**No! I meant to say Toshiro I just forgot the first half!**__**"**_Kai shoved him playfully. _**"**__**Shut up or I **__**will **__**start calling you Shiro!**__**"**_

Toshiro laughed, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this relaxed, or happy. Turning to face her, he took her hand.

" _**Kai, thank you, it**__**'**__**s been**__**…**__**. Too long since I relaxed like this.**__**"**_

Kai smiled, her steel gray eyes sparkled with the moonlight, burning into his emerald ones. He screamed at himself to kiss her.

"_**Glad I could be of service, although I should warn you by this time next week I**__**'**__**ll have you in a spa getting facials and manicures!**__**"**_

Toshiro chuckled at the thought of himself in a white fluffy robe with cucumber over his eyes.

"_**Yeah I**__**'**__**m sure everyone here would love to see that photo!**__**"**_

Kai squeezed his hand.

"_**You know you shouldn**__**'**__**t be worried about losing respect from everyone, you**__**'**__**re good at what you do and the fact that you**__**'**__**re such a young captain should fill people with respect, it just shows them how powerful you are! And anyone that has a problem with that can go to hell!**__**"**_

Toshiro's chest swelled with pride, this was the first time anyone other than Ukitake had spoken to him this way.

Her eyes narrowed.

"_**And if there is anyone out there who would contest you, you can just smack them over the head with your bag of bricks!**__**"**_She laughed watching him from the corner of her eye.

Before Toshiro had time to comprehend what he was doing, he had turned Kai's face towards him and was kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and slid her hand up to his neck pulling him closer. She could feel his heart pounding against her own, his fingers traced her hairline, down her cheek, neck and her collarbone, finally trailing his fingers down her back.

Toshiro didn't want it to end, he wanted to stay this way forever locked in her arms, away from the world. He suddenly realised he had everything and could lose it all in an instant. He pulled back from her. They sat staring at each other still in their embrace, speaking volumes without words.

"_**I**__**'**__**m sorry, I, uh, I , I shouldn**__**'**__**t have**__**…"**_Toshiro stumbled over the words he didn't want to say.

"_**Don**__**'**__**t!**__**"**_ Kai pulled away from him and walked over to the window, keeping her back to him. _**"**__** Don**__**'**__**t turn back into ice cold Toshiro Hitsugaya, it**__**'**__**s not fair!**__**"**_

Toshiro got up and walked over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, her eyes had filled with tears.

" _**Kai, I, I feel like I**__**'**__**m standing on the edge of a cliff holding that which means the most to me, and I know I could drop it and lose everything in an instant! I, I don**__**'**__**t want that, I don**__**'**__**t want to lose you.**__**"**_

"_**Toshiro how can you be afraid to lose what you**__**'**__**ve never had?**__**"**_Kai frowned at him._**"**__**Everything could end tomorrow, and then what? Are you going to feel better knowing you cared but never got involved? Does it hurt less to lose someone you never got involved with?**__**"**_

"_**I never said that, I mean I**__**'**__**m a captain, if Aizen were to find out about us, he might try to hurt you to get to me, and**__**…"**_

"_**And we both know that Aizen already has plans for me! He murdered my mother remember, it wasn**__**'**__**t a random attack and chances are he would**__**'**__**ve killed me too had I been home! So don**__**'**__**t give me your shit excuses! I**__**'**__**m big enough to understand the decisions I make and accept the consequences**__**"**_She turned to leave. _**"**__**The question is, Toshiro, are you willing to let go and trust yours?**__**"**_

Kai closed the door behind her leaving Toshiro standing in the moonlit window, his heart and his head pounding.

--

**5 Three days grace**

Early the next morning, Kai climbed over the still unconscious bodies of Yumichika, Kira, Renji, Hisagi and Ikkaku and wandered, still half asleep, into the kitchen.

" _**Good morning Kai**__**"**_Captain Shunsui Kyouraku was standing beside the sink drinking tea.

" _**Morning Captain Kyouraku. No sore head today?**__**"**_She smiled at him.

"_**I could ask the same of you, I hope you found the remedy you were searching for?**__**"**_He smiled knowingly and Kai felt her cheeks flush.

"_**Captain, may I speak honestly with you?**__**"**_

"_**I would hope you could yes, but not here, come by my office later, Jushiro has already filled me in on some details and Matsumoto with some more, so I would be delighted to hear your thoughts on the matter and we can discuss strategy.**__**"**_

"_**Strategy?**__**"**_

Captain Kyouraku nodded towards the door. Kai turned and seen red spikes sticking out from the edge of the door.

"_**Right you lot I believe you have better things to do than listen in on conversations!!**__**"**_ Captain Kyouraku called.

There was a rustling and a few cuss words muttered as Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku and Yumichika ran to the door.

Kai chuckled. _**"**__**What happened to Matsumoto and Ichigo?**__**"**_

" _**They both left for the real world this morning with Captain Hitsugaya. They have a three day mission.**__**"**_

"_**Oh**__**"**_ Kai couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"_**Yes, so it would seem you have three days to yourself, it**__**'**__**s entirely up to you how you spend them of course, you could take a walk around the districts if you like although I must ask of you to stick to district one please, for your safety.**__**"**_

He rinsed his cup and sat it on the draining board. _**"**__**I look forward to speaking with you later Kai**__**"**_ He bowed and left the building.

--

Kai got dressed and had breakfast and decided to take Captain Kyouraku's advice and went for a walk around district one. Although she found that, with no one to talk to , it got boring fast, so she returned to seireitei and headed to Captain Kyouraku's office. He was sitting inside making himself some tea.

"_**Ah, Kai come in come in. Have you met my assistant Nanao?**__**"**_ He gestured to a young dark haired woman busy in the corner.

Kai smiled _**"**__**It**__**'**__**s nice to meet you**__**"**_

Nanao stood. _**"**__**and you Kai. Captain I**__**'**__**m going to have to go and research some things in the library with Captain Ukitake, I may be a while.**__**"**_Nanao smiled and left them alone.

"_**Please sit Kai and tell me what**__**'**__**s on your mind.**__**"**_

Kai sat down and accepted the tea offered to her. Then she took a deep breath and told him all about her mother's murder and the events leading to it, how she told Kai more about her father than she ever had, about how he may even still be alive in seireitei. And she talked of Aizen asking questions about the man he had pretended to be, and who he was now. Then after what felt like hours of talking, she told him all about her feelings for Toshiro and what had happened the night before.

"_**Hmmm**__**"**_Kyouraku scratched his head. _**"**__** I can see where Toshiro is coming from, but I believe it is better to have loved and lost, although from what you**__**'**__**ve told me I don**__**'**__**t think he has totally convinced himself that what he is doing is right either, if he was sure it was best not to get involved then he simply would not have. Toshiro isn**__**'**__**t one to mix things, so you must have quite a spell on him. I also don**__**'**__**t believe that Aizen**__**'**__**s attack on your mother was random so that must mean he has plans for you as well, Kai. So you need to be ready for him. As for your father, the best person to talk to would be Jushiro, he and your mother were close for some time. Perhaps he could give you more information.**__**"**_

Kai shrugged.

"_**Thank you Captain, I**__**'**__**m glad I**__**'**__**ve got people here I can talk to. You and Matsumoto and Jushiro have been such a weight off my shoulders.**__**"**_

"_**Anytime Kai, we**__**'**__**re always here to listen. Well I best be getting on with things, you should go home and rest today, there**__**'**__**s plenty time for answers tomorrow.**__**"**_

Kai stood to leave, _**"**__**See you later Captain, Thanks again.**__**"**_

"_**See you later Kai, try not to stress out to much, you**__**'**__**ll end up looking like Toshiro!**__**"**_

Still laughing, Kai headed back to Matsumoto's house.

--

The next day Kai spent training with Renji and Ikkaku after being accosted by them outside Matsumoto's front door where, she believed, they had been waiting since dawn. And on the third day she decided to go for a run around seireitei to take her mind off all things Hitsugaya related.

"_**Dammit**__**"**_ She grumbled dropping her cup on the floor spilling her coffee everywhere. She quickly cleaned up the mess, wrote a note for Matsumoto in case she got back early , switched off the lights and started her jog.

--

Two hours later Toshiro and Matsumoto arrived back in Soul Society.

They gave their report to the Head Captain and headed back towards tenth division headquarters. As they passed Matsumoto's house she invited him in for some tea.

"_**Matsumoto I don**__**'**__**t have time for tea!**__**"**_Toshiro grumbled.

"_**Oh come on one cup won**__**'**__**t hurt, besides we worked really hard the last three days!**__**"**_ she pleaded.

He wanted to be alone. To gather his thoughts and figure out what he should do, he had been so busy he hadn't had a moment to think about them yet she had never left his thoughts, not for a moment as he found was to his detriment in battle when he received a pretty nasty blow from an arrancar cero, he was lucky his reflexes were so good or it could have been much worse.

But one look at Matsumoto and he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"_**Alright, one cup but make it coffee**__**"**_

_**--**_

Matsumoto and Toshiro were quietly drinking their coffees, when they heard two people coming in the front door, Toshiro's heart started pounding.

"_**It**__**'**__**s not funny! I fell down two flights of stairs and landed at the bottom with my lovely ball gown around my head in front of two hundred people!**__**"**_It was Kai.

"_**Hahahahaha, what did your date do?!**__**"**_Renji asked laughing.

"_**He just frickin stood there looking horrified at the top of the stairs and then the creep turned and left!!**__**"**_

The pair were laughing as they walked into the lounge. They quickly stopped laughing when they seen Toshiro and Matsumoto sitting on the floor, and the look they were giving them.

"_**What the hell happened to you Kai?**__**"**_Matsumoto asked, concern in her voice.

Kai's clothes were covered in dirt and bits of leaf, her arms legs and face were covered in grazes and she had paper stitches on her forehead over a large cut that ran from above her right eyebrow to the top of her nose.

"_**Oh, I kinda went for a jog today and went up the Sokyoku hill, and I decided to go for a walk through the trees and tripped on something and fell down the hill, Renji here found me unconscious at the bottom in a puddle.**__**"**_She laughed.

"_**Are you alright??**__**"**_Toshiro spoke this time, his eyes wide with shock.

Kai waved her hand, dismissing his concern.

"_**I**__**'**__**m fine, Renji carried me to Squad four and they patched me up. Although I**__**'**__**ve been asked to stick to the streets when I**__**'**__**m jogging.**__**"**_

Renji patted her shoulder.

"_**I**__**'**__**m off, feel better okay? Captain Hitsugaya, Matsumoto.**__**"**_

"_**Thank you Renji, I**__**'**__**ll see you tomorrow!**__**"**_

Renji bowed and left.

"_**So, refill anyone??**__**"**_Kai headed towards the kitchen.

Matsumoto stood and blocked her way.

"_**No chance go and get changed and then sit down, you could have concussion or anything!**__**"**_Matsumoto ushered her towards her bedroom. She re appeared a few minutes later having changed her clothes and washed her face to make herself feel fresher. She sat down next to Matsumoto who was pouring her coffee.

"_**How was the real world?**__**"**_

"_**It was great!**__**"**_ Matsumoto squealed _**"**__**I found this little shop that had the cutest clothes and shoes! And they had a sale on! I don**__**'**__**t know why there were any left in stock!!**__**"**_

"_**Because people don**__**'**__**t have an unlimited supply of money and neither do we.**__**"**_Toshiro sipped at his coffee, scowling at his lieutenant.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"_**So Kai what did you get up to?**__**"**_ Matsumoto quizzed.

Kai shrugged.

"_**Nothing that interesting, I went for a walk around district one, trained with Renji and Ikkaku, and knocked my head off a rock falling down a hill. I think that is about as exciting as It gets I**__**'**__**m afraid.**__**"**_She laughed, then winced as a pain shot through her ribcage. _**"**__**Ow**__**"**_She rubbed at her side._**"**__**I think that pain medication has worn off.**__**"**_

"_**You should be more careful then.**__**"**_Toshiro looked at her sternly but she could see a faint smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"_**Hey I**__**'**__**m having a bad day I spilled coffee this morning too, I**__**'**__**m just clumsy sometimes!!**__**"**_

"_**Speaking of bad days, Matsumoto, I need you to come in and do some paperwork**__**…"**_

"_**Uh actually I have a hair appointment for today.**__**"**_Matsumoto waved her hands, gesturing that she couldn't do it.

"_**You had your hair cut two weeks ago!**__**"**_

She wagged a finger at him.

"_**A girl**__**'**__**s got to look her best!**__**"**_

"_**Matsumoto**__**"**_Toshiro growled.

"_**I**__**'**__**ll do it**__**"**_Kai chipped in. _**"**__**I don**__**'**__**t mind, like you said, I should be helping out if I**__**'**__**m staying here.**__**"**_

Toshiro's heart was now pounding with such ferocity, that it was threatening to leave his chest.

"_**Sure, although I warn you with the amount that**__**'**__**s there you could end up doing this job for the next three weeks.**__**"**_

Kai smiled.

Toshiro stood took his and Kai's empty cups through to the kitchen and returned to the living room, an arm held out towards the door.

"_**Shall we?**__**"**_

Kai nodded and stood, as she turned to leave she was positive she seen Matsumoto give her the thumbs up.

--

Kai closed Toshiro's office door behind her and as she turned round, Toshiro grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.

"_**Toshiro?**__**"**_

"_**Kai, I want to apologise to you, I**__**'**__**ve been acting like an idiot, I**__**'**__**m sorry you just, I don**__**'**__**t know you have a weird affect on me, I just don**__**'**__**t want you to get hurt.**__**"**_

She smiled broadly at him.

"_**Don**__**'**__**t be stupid, it**__**'**__**s alright, I understand your reasons, but you don**__**'**__**t have to protect me I**__**'**__**ll be fine, I**__**'**__**m pretty dam strong you know!**__**"**_

Toshiro pulled her close, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"_**I**__**'**__**ve missed you**__**"**_He muffled into her hair.

" _**I**__**'**__**ve missed you too**__**"**_She looked up at him her cheeks flushed with colour.

He brushed a strand of turquoise hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"_**What?**__**"**_She asked smiling back at him.

"_**You**__**'**__**re beautiful.**__**"**_

She wrinkled her nose, wincing slightly at the pain from her cut.

"_**You need glasses.**__**"**_

He trailed his fingers along her jaw line, her neck down her arms till he reached her fingers, he entwined them in his own. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, slipping his arms round her waist. Kai opened her mouth slightly, just enough for him to tease her with his tongue. Their kiss got rougher, more passionate, the heat their bodies generated building with each passing moment. He pushed her backwards and with a thump she hit the office wall, she slid her arms up round his neck and pulled him closer, their kiss now hurting them, neither of them easing up. Kai moved against him, she could feel sweat trickling down his neck. Toshiro ran his hand up her leg to her hip, he squeezed. Kai gasped, breaking their kiss for only a second. His hands were now in her hair, she had hers under his Haori on his back, she could feel his muscles under his clothes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Toshiro and Kai froze mid-kiss. They pulled back slightly and looked at each other , eyes filled with lust. Toshiro realised that if whoever was at the door had not arrived, who knows where they would have ended up.

He quickly composed himself and Kai threw herself onto the sofa, trying to act casual.

Toshiro answered the door.

"_**Jushiro? What can I do for you?**__**"**_He was ice cold Hitsugaya again, although his cheeks still had a little colour in them.

"_**Toshiro, I was wondering if I might have a word with Kai?**__**"**_

"_**Certainly come in**__**"**_Toshiro motioned him into the room.

"_**Actually it**__**'**__**s kind of a personal matter would you mind Toshiro?**__**"**_

Toshiro nodded and left them alone together.

Kai stood up from the sofa

"_**What**__**'**__**s wrong Jushiro?**__**"**_

Jushiro walked over to Kai and sat down on the sofa, gesturing for her to sit with him.

"_**It**__**'**__**s about your father, Kai**__**"**_

"_**My father! You know who he is?!**__**"**_She sat facing him her mouth gaping.

Jushiro took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"_**The thing is, Kai, your mother, she said she and your father separated shortly before she left Soul Society? That**__**'**__**s not entirely true.**__**"**_

Kai sat in shocked silence her heart pounding.

"_**They actually continued to see each other for a short while after, until it got to painful for them to be apart for such long periods. Your mother decided to end it and move on with her life, and I don**__**'**__**t blame her, I only wish that she told me about you.**__**"**_

"_**Why?**__**"**_

"_**The thing is, your mother and I, we were a couple for a long time, no one knew about us, except Captain Kyouraku and Captain Aizen he found out by accident after he found us in a compromising position one evening. But Shunsui, your mother and me, the three of us were as thick as thieves you might say, and it was expected that one of us would fall for her and I did. I loved her more than life itself. I missed her so much, but she never said she had a child. If I had known then I would have left Soul society and returned to the real world with her. Kai, what I**__**'**__**m trying to say and it**__**'**__**s not coming out very well. Kai, I**__**'**__**m your father.**__**"**_

Kai felt her heart jump and miss a beat.

"_**You**__**'**__**re, you**__**'**__**re my dad?**__**"**_She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Her eyes filled with tears, as did Jushiro's.

"_**I**__**'**__**m so sorry, I never knew, I**__**'**__**m sorry**__**"**_Tears spilled down Jushiro's face.

Kai looked at the white haired man in front of her, and it all slid into place. Her mother telling her all about her father, she knew Aizen was coming for her to lure out Jushiro, and he probably would have killed Kai too. She smiled and jumped forward into Jushiro's arms.

"_**I**__**'**__**m sorry too! I should have asked more, made her contact you, I couldn**__**'**__**t save her, I couldn**__**'**__**t stop her from being killed!**__**"**_She sobbed into his chest, holding tightly onto the father she had never knew.

"_**But, I**__**'**__**m, I**__**'**__**m glad I**__**'**__**ve found you! I wouldn**__**'**__**t change knowing you and everyone here for the world!**__**"**_

Jushiro smiled and hugged her tightly.

"_**Neither would I. I**__**'**__**m proud of you for coming this far and I would like to think that we could perhaps make up for some of the time we have lost. But first you have to concentrate on becoming stronger, Aizen is out for us and Soul Society and everyone in it and that means Toshiro too.**__**"**_

Kai sat upright, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"_**You know?**__**"**_

"_**Kai, you spoke to Captain Kyouraku about it yes? Well let**__**'**__**s say he thought I would take an interest, he had his suspicions that I was your father. We spoke last night and I told him everything and he agreed that I should speak to you.**__**"**_

"_**I**__**'**__**m glad you did.**__**"**_

Jushiro stood, pulling his daughter to her feet.

"_**You really are like your mother you know, you**__**'**__**re as beautiful as she was.**__**"**_

"_**Yeah, although I can see what she meant when she said I was like my dad.**__**"**_

The pair smiled, the same smile, and laughed.

"_**Well, I should really be off, I**__**'**__**ve got far too much to do and very little time to do it, although feel free to drop by any time, I would like that.**__**"**_

"_**Me too, Jushiro.**__**"**_Kai stuttered over her last word and looked at him confused.

"_**Don**__**'**__**t worry I don**__**'**__**t expect you to start calling me dad, Jushiro will do just fine**__**"**_

He hugged her again and left waving behind him as he turned down the corridor.

Kai stood at the window, her head reeling with what had just unfolded. She heard Toshiro come into the room behind her a few minutes later, but everything was fuzzy and then her vision went dark, the last thing she heard was Toshiro's voice calling her name as she hit the floor.

--

**So Jushiro is a dad eh? lol its getting better and better people! next chapt up soon!!**


	5. Love unfolds

**Okay next chapter up whew, lol next one up in a week or so. read and rate, it makes me smile haha.**

once again i don't own bleach , it makes me sad :(

**6 Love unfolds**

Kai stirred, the sun shining through the shutters onto her face.

_**Where am I? **_She wondered. _**Last thing I remember was Toshiro coming in and then..**_

"_**Good morning sleeping beauty, you gave me quite a scare yesterday." **_

Kai turned her head in the direction of the voice.

Toshiro stood next to the bed she was in, Kai looked round, she was in a bedroom but it was not her own, she was in a double bed.

_**Oh my god, I'm in Toshiro's private quarters!**_

She smiled weakly at him, colour filling her cheeks as she realised she was only in her underwear, had he undressed her? She sat up slowly keeping the covers tightly round herself.

"_**What happened? How did I get here?"**_

"_**Well." **_Toshiro sat down on the bed next to her. _**"I passed Jushiro in the hall, he said you might need some company as you were a bit upset but didn't say why. So I came back in through the door and you were at the window, so I called to you and you just kinda passed out there and then." **_He smiled slightly. _**"You gave me quite a scare you know."**_

Kai chuckled, her side hurting again from the tumble she had taken the previous afternoon. Toshiro continued.

"_**Captain Unohana said it was probably your concussion, which you forgot to mention, catching up with you. You're lucky you didn't come out worse off than you did you know, she told me how far you fell, and it wasn't down a hill, it was off a steep cliff and then down a hill, she reckons about 80 feet." **_He shook a finger at her playfully.

Kai shrugged.

"_**How was I supposed to know I was unconscious for most of the rolling."**_

He shimmied closer to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug, he rested his chin on her hair.

"_**Want to tell me what happened between you and Jushiro? Or is that me out the window for an older man?"**_

"_**That's my dad your talking about you know!" **_She looked up at him horrified.

Toshiro looked at her in shock.

"_**Your what?!"**_

"_**My dad, Jushiro and my mum were together, and he's my dad, he didn't know about me till I came to Soul Society, Aizen went after my mum to get to him and draw him out."**_

Toshiro was speechless, he could only sit and stare at her.

"_**What? You're actually lost for words? Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten, left without words?"**_

"_**I don't really know what to say to that, Jushiro? Your dad? I never expected that."**_

Kai nodded in agreement, then quickly changed the subject.

"_**Toshiro? How did I get here? And who undressed me?" **_She raised an eyebrow at him and Toshiro felt himself flush.

"_**I carried you and Matsumoto undressed you, I'm not a pervert you know!"**_

"_**I never implied that you were, I was just curious." **_A teasing smile played on her lips. Toshiro leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"_**I could've been if I wanted to." **_He looked at her suggestively.

It was Kai's turn to colour, a deep shade of crimson. She laughed nervously.

_**Why am I so excited at the thought of that? **_she thought to herself imagining Toshiro standing over her sleeping body, his eyes memorising every curve, every line and dimple and beauty spot on her body. She shook her head dismissively, ridding herself of the heat that stirred in her body.

"_**I have to get dressed, I have training today."**_

"_**Go right ahead." **_Toshiro leaned in and kissed her again. Wrapping his free arm around her pulling her closer. Kai giggled, and tried to escape his grasp. She was stuck tight.

"_**Toshiro, let me go."**_

"_**What? If you want to go then go, I'm not stopping you." **_He laughed slightly at her tiny frame wriggling under his arms.

"_**Shiro!"**_

"_**You're not gonna start that again are you?!"**_

"_**I will if you don't let me go! Renji's gonna kick my ass if I'm late!"**_

He was still laughing as her let her go. She jumped up forgetting that she was only in her underwear. Toshiro's eyes widened, she was beautiful, he studied her with eager eyes. Kai noticed him looking and quickly got dressed, muttering something about him perving on her as she headed towards the door. He smiled stretching out his arms behind his head.

"_**See you later, you still have paperwork to do remember?"**_

Kai stopped at the door, she turned and smiled deviously at him.

"_**I figured I'd give paperwork a miss today, let's call it even for the way you just drooled over my body." **_She winked at him.

"_**See you later Shiro…"**_

"_**Oi! I thought you were gonna drop that!"**_

His words fell on deaf ears as she waved behind her, walking out the door.

--

"_**You're late!" **_Renji shouted at Kai as she ran across the training grounds towards him.

"_**I'm sorry, I kinda passed out yesterday, I only just woke up"**_

"_**You okay?" **_Renji looked concerned.

"_**Yeah I'm good, lets get started shall we?"**_

Renji nodded, then drew his Zanpaktou.

"_**Howl! Zabimaru!" **_His blade erupted like a giant snake, then returned back to him, the blade shining in the sunlight.

"_**Right then, let's try released forms shall we?"**_

Kai nodded then took up her stance. She never noticed Toshiro and Captain Ukitake sitting just behind her, eagerly awaiting the release of her Zanpaktou.

"_**The end of all things! Kuroi Hoshi!" ( Dark Star**_ , I think, if I got it wrong plz let me know. Kuroi Hoshi is a light based Zanpaktou.)

Kai's blade shone with a black light and split into a giant steel fan each blade of the fan rippling like water, from its hilt a long silver chain at the end of which was a five point star which shone light moonlight.

Kai grabbed the chain and swung Kuroi Hoshi around her head until it was a swirling mass of steel. She then launched it at Renji who only just managed to block her attack.

_**Wow! **_He thought to himself _**She really has improved, and fast!**_

Kai swung her Zanpaktou at him again and this time grazed his shoulder. He jumped back holding the wound which was now expelling blood at an alarming rate.

"_**Stop daydreaming Renji or next time I might accidentally take your head off!" **_Kai smirked at him.

Toshiro sat on the sidelines, shocked at what he was seeing. This was the part of Kai he had never met before, the powerful fighter before him was a mystery, he thought her to be only a beginner, it seemed her mother had taught her more than the basics.

"_**Kuroi Getsuei!" Dark moon **_Kai yelled as the five pointed star glowed an intense shade of aqua then a bright black, Kai flung the star towards Renji who stood helpless watching as though in a trance. The star stopped just in front of his chest, floating silently, then a black ball appeared around the star engulfing Renji. Toshiro couldn't even sense his riatsu never mind see him. The light changed black, purple, blue, aqua and then silver before dissipating leaving a bewildered Renji lying on the ground in a trance.

Ukitake stood up and walked towards Kai.

"_**Kai?"**_

She turned round, to her surprise and seen Jushiro and Toshiro at the edge of the grounds, Jushiro was walking towards her.

"_**I think perhaps you should change partners, how about a little spar with Toshiro? See what you're like up against a captain?" **_Jushiro smiled at her and looked round to Toshiro, who nodded and stood up walking towards Kai. Jushiro picked up Renji who was still on the ground although conscious and talking. Toshiro smiled at him as he passed, and winked at Kai.

"_**You sure you're ready to face me?" **_He smirked.

Kai swung her Zanpaktou to her side.

"_**You have no idea what you're in for Shiro" **_

He growled at her the took up stance to fight.

"_**Ready when you are Kai."**_

She smiled and ran at him. The sounds of their swords clashing could be heard all over Seireitei, and a few others came to watch them fight.

"_**Kuroi Getsuei!"**_

Toshiro dodged the star as it flew towards him at an alarming speed.

_**She's improving even as we fight! **_He thought dodging another blow from the steel fan.

Matsumoto, Renji, Ichigo, Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku sat at the side discussing Kai's battle skills between themselves, they felt a strong riatsu appear behind them.

"_**Head Captain Yamamoto! What are you doing here sir?" **_Renji stuttered, surprised that the Head Captain had come out to see a sparring match.

"_**I figured I'd check up on our newest substitute, seems she's doing really well, Toshiro is having to give it his all." **_He smiled watching them swing blow after blow at each other. Toshiro seemed to be gaining a little on Kai when suddenly she stopped attacking.

"_**You…Had enough?" **_Toshiro panted. Kai smirked at him and held her Zanpaktou out in front of her chest.

"_**Don't bet on it." **_She chuckled as a bright light swirled up from the ground and wrapped itself around the steel fan, Kai raised the fan up as though shielding her face and then swung it down with alarming ferocity.

"_**Kuroi Matsuro!" Dark Moon**_

Black/red blades flew out from each of the blades of the fan and hurtled towards Toshiro.

"_**Set upon the frozen heavens! Hyorinmaru!" **_Toshiro swung his Zanpaktou at the blades, sending an ice blue dragon at them, in a flash of colours both disappeared leaving Kai and Toshiro standing panting.

"_**I can see I'm going to have to teach you a lesson Kai, for insulting me earlier." **_He smiled slightly but Kai knew she was in for a tough fight.

Toshiro hesitated for only a second before looking her directly in the eyes.

"_**Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" **_

Kai stood in awe at his transformation, his sword arm was covered in ice up to the hilt of his sword, the other was the same except it went into claws, he had enormous ice wings and his feet were covered too. Three lotus flowers of ice appeared behind him as well. Kai was amazed, she smiled at him.

"_**Seems I'm in a bit of bother then doesn't it?"**_

Toshiro was taken aback at the confidence still in her voice, she was amazing, he had been a little put of by her confidence at first but now it made him want her even more.

"_**You better be prepared for this Kai" **_

_**I'm looking forward to this.**_ Head Captain Yamamoto smiled to himself.

"_**Head Captain shouldn't we stop this? I mean, Kai is only learning, to let a captain use his Bankai on her?" **_Renji was pleading with him, he himself had jumped into Bankai three weeks previous and things nearly got out of hand, she was lucky she had such quick reflexes, or else. Renji cringed at the thought.

Everyone had their eyes on the Head Captain, even Kai and Toshiro had stopped and were waiting for the approval to continue fighting. Yamamoto smiled at Kai who nodded as if in silent agreement.

"_**Lieutenant Abarai makes a good point, however I believe that there is more to Kai than we are currently seeing, so please continue, I'm enjoying this."**_

Renji nodded and sat back down, by this time more shinigami and their Captains had arrived including Rukia and Captain Kuchiki, Yumichika and Ikkaku and Captain Unohana. They sat patiently waiting for the fight to commence.

"_**Kai, are you ready? I don't want to seriously hurt you." **_Toshiro had dropped his voice so that it was almost inaudible. She smiled.

"_**Just when I was beginning to think that you didn't care. Of course I'm ready."**_

"_**Very well, and of course I care." **_

Toshiro lunged at her. Kai dived to the side _**That was too close! **_She thought shaking the ice off her arm and frowning at the red line across the back of her wrist.

"_**Alright let's play ball." **_She smiled a triumphant smile, held her steel fan above her head and yelled.

"_**Bankai!" **_Black light engulfed her, everyone watching the fight gasped in shock. A substitute with Bankai? Again? Ichigo smiled, he knew how it felt to be on the outside and he also knew this would get Kai a great deal of respect amongst the other shinigami.

The light started to fade revealing Kai who now had an impressive set of feathered wings which were as black as night, her Shinigami outfit had changed too, her feet and arms up to her wrist and ankles were bandaged, she wore a black kimono which trailed just above the ground but was slit up to the top of her thighs on both sides, a turquoise sash around her waist, her top was sleeveless and cut low at the back, her eyes glowed silver and her Zanpaktou was now a beautiful emerald green fan and it had doubled in size, the chain holding the star was black and the star itself had turned black and glowed aqua in the middle.

Toshiro was awestruck, he couldn't believe that this was Kai, her riatsu was enormous and he had the feeling that she wasn't showing it all.

She smiled at him.

"_**Kuroi Hoshi Tenshi!" Dark Star Angel**_

"_**That's a nice little trick you got there." **_Toshiro's tone was sarcastic, slightly hurt, she never mentioned that she had achieved Bankai. He had thought them to be somewhat close.

"_**Toshiro, are you still willing to fight?" **_Head Captain Yamamoto's voice echoed across the training grounds.

Toshiro turned to him and nodded.

Once again the pair were flying at each other, clashing swords. Their fight lasted what seemed an age until at last Head Captain Yamamoto called it to a halt.

"_**I think that is enough for today Toshiro, Kai you have done incredibly well, I look forward to our meeting tomorrow to discuss this further, be at my quarters at ten thirty sharp please." **_He turned and walked away, all those around him bowed low, including Kai and Toshiro who had now returned to their previous states and were sheathing their Zanpaktou's. As the remaining shinigami dispersed, discussing the fight, Kai walked over to speak with Toshiro. As she walked he looked at her with hurt in his eyes and turned away from her and walked off without saying a word.

Kai was left alone in the middle of the training grounds, completely baffled.

--

**Well that was interesting was it not? Toshiro was a bit of a dick in this chapter, but hey it seems he has his resons eh?**


	6. Chain over reaction?

**okay dudes i'm tryin something new in this chapt, no bold when they're speaking now only when they're thinking. hope you enjoy!!**

again i don't own bleach or any of its characters but man if i had Hitsugaya and Momo man i'd have fun!!

_**7 Chain over reaction?**_

_Toshiro stormed into his office, frightening Matsumoto who was sitting on the sofa._

"_Captain! Where is Kai__**??" **_Matsumoto looked puzzled, she was sure that Kai would have been with him. He ignored her and walked over to his desk sitting down and picking up the paperwork that was piled on his desk. He shot her a glare that would freeze Hawaii and continued his task. Matsumoto stood up and walked over to him sitting on the edge of the desk.

"_Captain?__**" **_Her voice was concerned.

He sighed, keeping his eyes on the papers in front of him.

"_Matsumoto, did you know__**?"**_

"_Know what__**?"**_

"_That Kai had achieved Bankai? Did she tell you? It's just she didn't tell me__**."**_ He looked at her now and she could see in his eyes that he was hurt.

"_THAT'S WHY YOU'RE UPSET__**?!" **_She yelled at him inches form his face. _**" **__WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING SO CHILDISH AND GO ASK HER WHY SHE NEVER TOLD YOU! AND NO SHE DIDN'T TELL ME, FROM WHAT I KNOW SHE ONLY TOLD HEAD CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO! SO GROW UP, GET OVER IT AND GO SPEAK TO HER!__**"**_

Matsumoto moved to the sofa and sat herself down her arms folded across her chest, a smug smile on her face.

Toshiro beamed red, she was right, he had over reacted, they had known each other a little over a month and he expected her to tell him everything. Yet, he felt like he had known her longer, she had become everything to him in such a short time, he smiled when he thought of her and their first conversation, when she had made fun of his hair. He knew even then that he was falling for her, there was an aura about her that made him drop all the walls he had built up to avoid hurting and being hurt.

He stood from his desk.

"_I'm going to find Captain Ukitake__**" **_He lied _**"**__I'll be gone a while, do some work will you?__**"**_

Matsumoto knew he was lying, she turned round and smiled.

"_Make sure you give him a big hug from me then will ya__**?" **_She winked at him, Toshiro flushed and quickly exited the room.

--

Kai sat atop the Sokyoku hill, watching the sun set, thinking about Toshiro.

Why had he just walked away from her earlier? He had such anger in his eyes, she couldn't understand it, she had thought they were closer than that. With him, she had never felt more at home, he made her feel safe, like nothing could touch her. Did he feel the same? She thought he did, the way he smiled when he was with her, this morning when he had been sprawled on his bed his arms up behind his head, she had felt such a rush of emotions towards him. It confused her. She shook her head trying to rid the thought that had crossed her mind. _**No I'm not… am I?**_

"_Kai__**?" **_A voice came from behind her, waking her from her thoughts. She turned round.

"_Oh, hi__**." **_It was Toshiro, with a sorry look on his face. She turned back to watch the sunset, scowling . _**who does he think he is anyway?! Just because he was in a bad mood doesn't mean I have to suffer!**_

She stood to leave.

"_Kai, please__**." **_His voice was pleading, she turned back to him and seen he was crouched down his arms resting on his knees, his head hung low. She sighed in bemusement.

"_I'm surprised you want to speak to me, you sure as shit didn't want to earlier__**." **_She bit her lip, trying not to show emotions.

" _I know, I was a jerk earlier, I overreacted, I was just pissed off that you hadn't told me that you had achieved Bankai. Don't ask why it pissed me off it just did, but I was out of line with the way I treated you, you don't deserve that, I'm sorry__**." **_

Kai had to put her hand over her mouth to hide the grin that was rapidly spreading across her face. She stifled a laugh but Toshiro heard it, he looked up at Kai who was now shaking with silent laughter. She looked at his confused face and burst into fits of laughter.

"_That's why you're pissed off? Toshiro you never even asked what my Zanpaktou was based on! In fact the only reason I knew what yours was, was because Matsumoto told me about it! When have we ever had a conversation regarding fighting skills?? I thought it was something serious like if you ever spoke to me again Head Captain Yamamoto would chop your head off or something! Don't scare me like that__**!!" **_Her expression had turned serious.

"_Besides, I achieved Bankai ages ago, my mother trained me for years! I am 20 you know, I've been practicing for as long as I can remember!"_

He had worried her with his actions, he felt guilty, no, ashamed of himself. He was a captain who was acting no better than a child who was left out of a game he wanted to play. He sat on the ground, his arms behind him looking up at the sky which was darkening rapidly. He closed his eyes.

"_I'm sorry, it was childish of me, if you want I can ask for another Captain to take over your training for the remainder of your time here__**"**_

"_And why would I want that__**?" **_

He opened his eyes as Kai dropped down onto the ground next to him, a grin on her face.

"_I've not exactly been acting like a Captain to you have I__**?"**_

"_No but then again you're not my Captain are you__**?" **_He smiled at her words, she was right in a way but that didn't excuse his actions.

"_Besides, if you moved me who would be there to catch and undress me when I pass out__**?" **_She nudged him slightly. He laughed

"_I thought we covered this, I didn't undress you, Matsumoto did__**."**_

"_But you wish you did right__**?"**_

He was stunned by her comment. He tried to form words but his mouth was dry, he could feel the heat generating from his face, _**What the hell is this? She has me tongue tied at every turn! **_

"_You don't even have to speak for me to know that answer Toshiro, it's written all over your face__**."**_

"_I, I, I have no idea what you're on about__**" **_He turned his head back to the sky above him. Kai leaned into him her head resting lightly on his shoulder.

"_Hmm, well all I can say is at least one of us is decent, if it'd been the other way around I would've undressed you, no questions asked__**."**_

Toshiro sighed, and looked at her.

"_Kai__**?"**_

"_Toshiro__**."**_

" _I think that, that__**…" **_Toshiro faltered over his words. He seen something black out the corner of his eye and a Hell Butterfly landed on his vacant shoulder.

"_I have to go, it's an emergency__**." **_He mumbled as the Hell Butterfly fluttered away.

"_But__**…." **_Kai grabbed his hand as he went to leave.

"_It's okay, come by my private quarters later, we can talk then__**." **_He let go of her hand and shunpoed off into the distance.

Kai sighed replaying the last five minutes in her head.

_**What was he going to say? He thinks that what?……**_

_**--**_

Toshiro walked back from the Captains meeting with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Aizen had attack another town, near to Karakura Town. He had killed everyone, men, women, children. _**That bastard! Who does he think he is?!**_

He clenched his fists walking faster towards his private quarters.

_**And the final battle is approaching, will we be able to defeat him? What does he plan for us? For Kai? What if I can't protect her?**_

Toshiro opened the door to his room and was surprised to see Kai fast asleep on his bed. _**Well I did say to come round, guess I was longer than I thought. **_He climbed onto the bed next to her and lay in the dark gazing at her silvery silhouette, watching her chest rise and fall, her face had a pained expression on it, as though she was having bad dreams. Toshiro gently stroked her cheek and she moaned slightly, rolling over onto her side away from him. He breathed a smile and lay back against the pillows, his eyes were heavy with fatigue, his spar with her earlier had taken some amount of energy out of him and he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

--

Suddenly there was a loud explosion right outside the tenth division headquarters, Toshiro woke with a start.

"_What the hell__**?!"**_

There was another explosion and Toshiro's windows blew in sending glass and wood flying. He dove over Kai to keep her safe.

"_Toshiro what the hell is going on__**?"**_ Kai was trembling beneath him. He sat up and pulled her off the bed which was now strewn with debris.

"_I don't know but it's not safe here, follow me__**."**_

"_Toshiro you're hurt__**!" **_He tried not to pay attention to the gashes on his cheeks and arms.

"_I'm fine, come on__**!" **_He grabbed Hyorinmaru and Kuroi Hoshi and they ran out the door into the hallway.

The deserted hallway had fared no better and there were half a dozen bodies of his subordinates strewn around.

"_My god__**…" **_Kai's voice was shaky, Toshiro reminded himself that while she was strong in battle she had never experienced war. He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"_It's okay, come on we need to find another Captain__**."**_

They took off towards 13th division.

--

Captains Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyouraku were racing towards the explosion at tenth division, when they met Kai and Toshiro. Toshiro's face and arms were covered in blood.

"_Captain Hitsugaya are you alright__**?" **_Captain Kyouraku was over at him checking his wounds.

"_I'm fine. We need to get out of here, I don't know what the hell is going on__**!"**_

There was a sudden burst of laughter behind them.

"_My my not like you Captain Hitsugaya, you're usually one of the first to know. Ukitake, Kyouraku, and you must be Kai__**." **_Aizen stepped forward towards them.

"_AIZEN__**!" **_Toshiro spun round and drew Hyorinmaru. But Kai was in front of him her arm over his chest.

"_YOU! YOU'RE THE BASTARD THAT KILLED MY MOTHER__**!!" **_She screamed at him.

Aizen rubbed his chin._** "**__Why yes that would be me__**"**_

Kai drew her Zanpaktou. Her eyes were slits and Toshiro was sure they were the same silver they were when she released her Bankai.

Aizen drew his own sword, he rushed at Jushiro.

At the last minute Jushiro drew his own swords, and the two began a fierce battle.

Aizen swung his sword high, Jushiro blocked it, and at that moment a katana appeared from no where, flying towards Jushiro at incredible speed. Toshiro seen it and jumped forward, blocking it with Hyorinmaru.

"_Gin, I was wondering where you were!" _Toshiro growled at the lilac haired man who was at least fifty feet away.

"_Captain Hitsugaya, it's been a while. How nice to see you have finally softened and found a girlfriend. She's a live one eh?" _Gin's creepy smile was frozen on his face.

"_Why don't you come over here and we'll see who's softened eh Ichimaru?" _Toshiro's riatsu flared, he readied himself for battle.

Gin was surprised that Hitsugaya was prepared to face him since their last battle had ended badly. He shrugged and ran at Toshiro, his sword extended, Toshiro dodged to the side. Gin swung his Zanpaktou around again, the clash of steel on steel rang around Seireitei. Aizen and Jushiro paused in the midst of their fight. Jumping back from the two, now fighting for their very lives.

They stood watching Toshiro and Gin fighting, Kai couldn't believe the change of the man in front of her, she had heard the rumors of the child prodigy, but he had obviously been going easy on her during their spar.

"_Captain Kyouraku? Shouldn't we help?" _Kai was stunned that neither he nor Jushiro had helped Toshiro.

"_This is a long standing battle Kai, we have to let Toshiro judge this one."_

Aizen stepped back from the fight as Toshiro called out Hyorinmaru. Gin dodged to the side but his arm was caught in the wave of water and froze instantly.

"_My my Captain Hitsugaya, it seems I'm in a bit of a bind eh?" _Gin's smile never left his face.

Suddenly Toshiro felt a sharp pain in his side, followed by a warm moist sensation.

Aizen was next to him sheathing his Zanpaktou.

Toshiro looked down, crimson covered his Haori.

_**Dammit…..that bastard.**_

His vision went dark, the last thing he heard was Kai screaming his name.

--

Gin shook the remaining ice off his arm and picked up Toshiro.

"_Nice seeing you again, but we really must be off, so much to do so little time and all that ya know." _Gin smirked at them, turned round and followed Aizen through the gates to Hueco Mundo.

--

"_No, Toshiro! Dammit!" _Kai dropped to her knees, tears poured down her face. Jushiro knelt next to her, his hand on her back.

"_Kai, we need to go and see Head Captain Yamamoto, can you stand?"_

Kai nodded, wiping her eyes.

"_I'm not hurt."_

"_Good, then that gives us one less thing to worry about."_

Captain Kyouraku nodded. Jushiro gave Kai a reassuring hug and then the three of them took off towards Head Captain Yamamoto's residence.

--

ooooh its gettin good aint it?? next chapt up in a week or so love ya haha xx


	7. Under His Spell

**Sorry i took so long folks! been busy and havin a bit o trouble with the fight scene im writing just now - but anyways enjoy the next installment of first love!!**

again i don't own bleach :(

_**8 under his spell**_

_Kai sat in Toshiro's office, her mind replaying recent events._

_It had been three days since Aizen had attacked Seireitei, and three days since he had taken Toshiro hostage. All attempts to access Hueco Mundo had failed, Aizen had blocked the gates. Even Captain Kurotsuchi had his doubts on whether or not he could get them to open. Captain Kyouraku and Jushiro were spending all their time in the library researching Hueco Mundo and the Hyougaku. Matsumoto had been sent to the real world with Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Ayasegawa the night before the attack, and no one had told them of the news to save them being distracted on their mission._

_Kai had spent the three days helping out with the clearing and rebuilding of the tenth division head quarters, they had accomplished a lot in a short time, already Toshiro's office and private quarters were rebuilt, and most of the seated members quarters were finished, the debris piled high outside in the courtyard._

_Kai had finished clearing away the debris for the day and decided to relax somewhat in Toshiro's office, there was no point trying to take her mind off of him, so she figured the next best thing was to be where she felt closest to him. She had even tried to do some of the paperwork he had given her._

_She laughed thinking of him, her heart ached, she missed him terribly. His stupid fluffy white hair, his emerald eyes, that cocky smirk that he got on his face when he made her embarrassed. _

_**Dammit Toshiro, I miss you, come back to me.**_

She stood and headed back to Matsumoto's house, she was tired and a long bath was what she needed to take her mind off things.

--

Toshiro stirred slowly. His wound had healed although the damp and cold in his cell made him ache. The door creaked and opened, and an arrancar stepped in.

He eyed Toshiro and smirked at him, he had a tray in his hands, a small bowl of rice and fish on it.

"_Eat." _He pushed it forward to Toshiro. He scowled and turned his head at it.

"_Keep it, I want to speak to Aizen. Ulqiourra, get him now" _Toshiro stood before the arrancar, his eyes filled with hate.

"_Aizen is a busy man ,Toshiro Hitsugaya, I cannot simply conjure him here because you feel like it. He will speak to you when he is ready and not before." _Ulqiourra turned on his heels and slammed the cell door behind him. Toshiro threw the tray across the room, rage pulsed through his veins.

He thought of Kai and how she would scold him for still frowning. He smiled as he thought of her, her turquoise hair that complimented her eyes. Her smile, that idiotic grin she sometimes had, and that look she gave him atop the sokyoku hill. It had sent pleasant shivers down his spine, he wished he was with her now.

Some time passed, the sky outside never really changed, he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

The door creaked again and this time Gin entered the room.

"_And what the hell do you want Gin?" _

"_Aizen wishes to talk with you now." _

Toshiro stood and walked out the door, he was escorted to Aizen by Gin, Ulqiourra and Grimmjow. As they entered the grand hall Toshiro seen Aizen sitting in what appeared to be a throne at the head of the room.

_**Bastard, sitting up there lording it over everyone else.**_

Toshiro scowled at him.

Aizen stood and held his arms out in a gesture of welcome-to-my-palace.

"_Stunning isn't it Captain Hitsugaya? My palace, where all dreams come true and all hope is lost"_

Toshiro scoffed at him. **His palace? It looks more like a death camp.**

Aizen stepped down towards Toshiro, he whispered something to Gin who quickly exited the room, a sinister smile on his face.

Aizen gestured for him to sit at the table which stretched almost the length of the hall.

He scowled and sat down as far away from Aizen as he could manage.

"_Toshiro as I am sure you aware of my plans I shall not bore you with the formalities, however I shall inform you of a new development." _

Aizen walked down the length of the table, stopping just behind Toshiro. He placed his hands on Toshiro's shoulders and leaned into his ear.

"_You are going to help me destroy Seireitei and all of Soul Society, including every last Soul reaper in it."_

Toshiro laughed, an evil laugh.

"_And what the hell makes you think I'm going to do that Aizen? Your powers of persuasion aren't exactly going to work on me." _Toshiro folded his arms over his chest and raised his head slightly.

Aizen smiled.

"_No, I didn't think they would be, however, my new research shall be here any moment and I think you'll find it makes a very good argument for my case."_

Aizen chuckled as he walked back up to his throne at the head of the room.

Toshiro sat wondering what exactly this "research" was.

The large doors opened and in walked Gin, he was holding a small jar that was covered with a black cloth. He walked up to Aizen and bowed low offering the jar to him. Aizen smiled and accepted the jar, he stood and walked back down the room to Toshiro.

Once again he was behind him, he leaned over and sat the jar down in front of Toshiro on the table. Toshiro stared at it, what the hell was in this jar that was so important?

As though reading his mind Aizen spoke.

"_Toshiro I hope you realise how privileged you are to see this, I have not even shown Gin what it looks like."_

"_Yeah I'm so impressed you decided to show me you bastard, just get on with it."_

Aizen leaned forward and lifted the cloth off the jar, a small worm was inside it.

Toshiro screwed up his face at the grotesque creature in front of him. It was maybe 3 centimetres in length, yellowish brown but it had an almost human face, its large green eyes seemed to stare at him as though peering into his very soul.

Suddenly it leaped from the jar and landed on his neck.

Toshiro jumped up from the table, his hands frantically clawing at the creature now biting into his skin. He could feel warm fresh blood dripping down into his collarbone.

"_Aizen, what the fuck is this?"_

He looked at Aizen's smiling face, suddenly everything went hazy, and he felt his body hit the floor. He lay there paralyzed, watching Aizen's feet approach him.

"_Yes, it will make a very good case indeed."_

_--_

Kai had been for her bath and was now sitting on the floor in her room feeling very sorry for herself. Everyone else had missions, they had purpose. And with the repairs to tenth division almost complete, she would be left without anything to do.

She pondered the thought of going to Head Captain Yamamoto and requesting to be added to the real world squad. She doubted he would let her however. She recounted his words on the night Toshiro had been captured.

_**Kai we do not know what Aizen has planned for any of us and I would feel better knowing you were here, under safe watch. I do not doubt your abilities as a fighter, however I must express that I fear the worst for Toshiro and it would be best for you to be here should anything occur.**_

She knew he meant that, if Aizen had killed Toshiro, he knew that she would stop at nothing to get revenge.

She sighed, wishing her mother were with her, she always knew what to say to make Kai feel better, no matter how big the problem had seemed.

"_No point dwelling on it!"_ She said to herself standing up. She walked out into the lounge and wondered what to do next. She stood silently for a moment before deciding to go to the library and do a little research of her own on Aizen and his band of merry men.

--

Jushiro and Kyouraku sat on the floor of the library, trying to find out any information possible on Hueco Mundo and any ways to forcibly open the gates there. It had been three days and time was running out for Toshiro.

Jushiro coughed a little, then it got more and more violent.

Kyouraku was at his side.

"_Jushiro my old friend, perhaps it's time you went and rested, I will continue here."_

Jushiro shook his head.

"_I am fine Shunsui, I need to keep searching, I will rest once we have found the information we need."_

"_If you keep on like that you'll be dead long before you do, May I suggest I take your place for now?"_

Jushiro and Kyouraku looked round, Kai stood a short distance away, a solemn smile on her face.

"_I've already lost one important man in my life I won't lose another. Go home and rest……..dad."_

"_K….Kai, yes okay, but only for this evening, I shall be back in the morning. Shunsui, I'm trusting you to take care of my daughter for me. Don't be drinking! I know all too well what you are like." _Jushiro and Kyouraku smiled. Kyouraku helped Jushiro to his feet and lead him to the door of the library.

"_Make sure she doesn't overdo it, I'll be back in the morning."_

Kyouraku nodded.

"_If she's anything like her old man I don't think I'll be much use at stopping her from doing anything. Rest old friend and I'll see you tomorrow."_

Kyouraku closed the doors of the library behind him and locked them. He did not want them being disturbed, they had work to do.

--

They worked long into the night and into the early hours of the morning. Scanning book after book, tracing files and searching databases for anything related to Hueco Mundo. Kai rubbed her eyes, she longed to sleep. No, she couldn't, she had to find a way to open those gates.

Four more long hours passed, it was reaching 8am when Kyouraku let out a yell.

"_KAI! OVER HERE!" _

Kai ran down the rows of books towards Kyouraku who was crouched over the most ancient book Kai had ever set eyes upon.

He blew dust off the pages and read aloud.

"_Hueco Mundo has long been the dwelling ground for many, many hollows. We have recently been able to open these gates and send in Shinigami to investigate._

_Our findings show … bla bla bla, here it is! The gates to Hueco Mundo can be forcibly opened and closed from either side. However to break the force field used to close and open the gates, one must use a spiritual pressure at least three times greater than that which keeps it closed or open. Only then shall the gates return to normal. If a spiritual pressure of that level is not found then the gates shall remain open or closed indefinitely, until the barrier is dropped by the side using the force field."_

Kai sat on the floor next to him, she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"_And who do we know with that kind of spiritual power? Head Captain Yamamoto?"_

"_Should be a snitch for him, only thing is.."_

"_Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be good?"_

Kyouraku turned the page, it was torn out of the book only a fraction of it remained.

"_The incantation for it is missing, the most likely scenario is that Aizen tore it to prevent us from ever being able to force open the gates."_

"_All that for nothing??" _Kai groaned lying back onto the hard wood floor, her arms over her face. She was exhausted, and all the hard work everyone had put in was for nothing.

"_I wouldn't say that, we know It can be opened, and how. We just don't know the incantation needed. But I'll go speak to old man Yama and we'll see what we can come up with." _He gave her a reassuring smile and helped her to her feet.

They walked silently back towards the doors of the grand library. Outside Jushiro was waiting.

"_I thought I told you I would be back in the morning?" _He didn't look very happy with Kyouraku.

"_And I told you to rest, it's barely eight fifteen, that's not exactly a good rest Jushiro. Anyway we've found what we were looking for and I'm off to speak to old man Yama, Kai will fill you in on the rest while I'm gone. I'll meet you back at thirteenth division once I'm done." _Kyouraku smiled and waved, before shunpo-ing off into the distance.

Kai and Jushiro walked back to thirteenth squad in silence. Once they reached Jushiro's office they sat down and Kai filled him on the information they had collected.

He sat for a few minutes after, letting the information sink in.

"_That is a bother, however if there is anyone that can find a solution it should be Head Captain Yamamoto. I think we might just be able to do it"_

Kai smiled, her first real smile in days. There was hope. Hope that Toshiro would be okay.

They sat drinking their tea in silence until Captain Kyouraku returned. He sat down with them and proceeded to fill them in on his meeting.

"_Head Captain Yamamoto is doing some research of his own, he believes that there could be another inscription somewhere in the central 46 building. Although he cannot be sure that Aizen didn't find that one as well. We simply have to wait and see."_

Kai's head dropped, she sighed in pain, not physical pain, but a pain that poured from her very soul. How could they be so close yet so far? She stood and turned to the door.

"_I'm going to get some rest, but if anything happens…"_

"_We'll come and get you right away. So stop stressing over it, it'll be fine. Go. Rest" _Jushiro ushered her out the door. Once he was sure she was gone he turned to Kyouraku. His face was dark. He looked at his long time friend and sighed.

"_Alright Shunsui, spill it."_

Kyouraku sat his tea cup down.

"_Old man Yama is pretty sure that if Aizen found that book, then he knows all about the inscription in the central 46. It doesn't look good Jushiro, unless Aizen opens that gate….. I think Toshiro Hitsugaya is gone for good."_

--

**Aaaargh! that sneaky Aizen! will they make it? the bigger question is am i a big fan of happy endings or will i kill them all off? lolz till next time guys! Love! Peace! And review please! Ichirin no Hana X**


	8. The Second Wave

Hey chapter nine is up people!! wooo! i got sooo stuck on chapter ten but i'm done now! not long to go on this story! But i shall be starting a new one soon! maybe a lil ulquihime number who knows! till then enjoy!

_**9 the second wave.**_

_Kai slept soundly, her first proper night of rest since Toshiro had been taken. She awoke early and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself. When she got there Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Ichigo were all sitting around the table laughing and joking, it seemed that no one had informed them of Toshiro's abduction._

"_Oh! You guys scared the crap outta me! I didn't realize you were back." _Kai stood in the doorway her hand on her chest, breathing heavily.

Matsumoto smiled.

"_Hey Kai, we only got back about twenty minutes ago, we didn't want to wake you so we came through here, but now that you're up….Maybe you can fill us in on what's been going on around here? You know on any romances perhaps?"_

The entire table turned to look at her, eagerly awaiting all the news.

"_Give me five to go and get dressed will ya? Then I'll tell you all about it." _Kai's expression did not give Matsumoto much hope. She stood and followed Kai into her bedroom.

"_Kai? What is it?"_

"_Matsumoto! I'm so….sorry!" _Tears poured down Kai's face.

"_K..Kai? What's going on? What happened?!" _

"_Aizen. Three days. Toshiro. I couldn't….."_

"_Alright calm down, take a deep breath and tell me again."_

Kai slumped to the floor, her face in her hands. She steadied her breathing.

"_Everyone needs to hear this."_

Matsumoto shouted everyone else through. They crowded in the small doorway, staring at Kai, confused as to why she was on the floor crying.

Kai looked at them all, took a deep breath and began.

"_Aizen appeared a few days ago, he blew up most of tenth division, Toshiro and I were caught up in it. We tried to run, we even met Jushiro and Captain Kyouraku. Aizen and Gin appeared. Gin and Toshiro, they started fighting. In the midst of it all Aizen snuck up behind Toshiro and…and that bastard he stabbed him in the back!. They took him….they fucking took him back to Hueco Mundo. Then that bastard sealed the gates shut, we can't get them open. We searched for a way to open them but so far we found out how, but we don't have the incantation to open the gates, Aizen has it. I'm so….sorry, I couldn't even help out! I couldn't stop Aizen taking him. And I…I don't even know if he's still alive……….." _Kai trailed off, leaving the room in shocked silence. Matsumoto grabbed Kai, pulling her into a fierce embrace.

"_Don't you dare….don't you dare blame yourself for this! This was Captain Hitsugaya's battle. He fought to protect, and he is capable of taking care of himself. You would know if he had been killed, you would feel it, I know you would. So he's fine! Don't think in the negative, if you do that , what's left? Trust me. There is no one but Aizen and Gin to blame!!"_

Matsumoto let go of Kai, tears were streaming down her own face. She had not been here when her captain had needed her. Matsumoto stood up, helping Kai to her feet.

Ichigo spoke up.

"_So the gates are sealed shut? What do we do now?"_

"_Nothing, we wait." _Kai's voice was so low Ichigo barely heard it. He looked at her. She was staring straight at him, her eyes filled with tears. He could see it all over her face, she didn't want to just sit around, she wanted revenge.

Renji chuckled.

Everyone in the room looked at him horrified.

"_What? Oh come on, you can just imagine him now. Sitting in a cell, charming them all with his fabulous personality. I mean he's probably frozen them all to death just with one of his glares!"_

Kai laughed at the thought of this. Soon there was a quiet chuckle going round the room.

"_Yeah, he wouldn't want us to be moping around like this, he would want us to be training, so that we're more than ready for the battle ahead of us."_ Matsumoto nodded in agreement with Renji.

Suddenly the warning alarm went off. Everyone ran outside.

Smoke was billowing from over in the direction of thirteenth division.

"_What the hell is going on over there?!" _Ichigo was already running towards the explosion. The others followed.

As they approached they noticed a tear in the sky. The gates to Hueco Mundo had been opened. But who had come through?

They reached the front of Jushiro's office, or rather where the front of Jushiro's office should have been. All that was left was smoldering debris.

"_Captain Ukitake! Are you there!?" _Renji and Ikkaku raced towards the demolished building. They raked through the wreckage.

"_No one's here!" _Renji yelled turning to face them. _" I think they all got…….."_

"_All got what?" _Matsumoto yelled back.

Renji was staring at the air behind them, a look of complete shock on his face. Ikkaku ran back over to them, closely followed by Renji.

Kai turned round. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"_T…Toshiro?" _

Toshiro was standing in front of her. He had Jushiro in front of him on his knees, Hyorinmaru was at his throat.

"_Kai, run. Get away from him. That's not Toshiro, something is controlling him." _Jushiro coughed, blood spattered the ground in front of him.

"_Kai come on! We gotta get outta here and tell Head Captain Yamamoto." _Matsumoto was pulling at her hakama.

"_I can't… I can't leave Jushiro."_

"_What? Kai he'll be fine, he's a captain"_

Toshiro dropped Hyorinmaru from Jushiro's neck and let him go.

He looked at her. His eyes looked empty, they lacked any sign of life.

"_K…Kai, help me, please…" _Toshiro pleaded with her.

"_Kai don't fall for it! It's a trick! Kai please!" _Matsumoto's voice grew distant.

"_But…he, he needs me…I can't just leave him….Matsumoto…..get help…I'll be fine."_

Kai walked towards Toshiro, he had his arms outstretched. As she got closer to him she could hear someone talking to her.

_**Kai, what are you doing! That isn't Toshiro, he's under a spell of some sort! Kai Listen to me!**_

"_Kuroi Hoshi? But, he called to me. I have to help him!"_

_**Kai listen to me! Toshiro is fine! I have spoken with Hyorinmaru, you need to get away from here! Get Your father and run!**_

"_Father! I nearly forgot!"_

Kai stopped walking towards Toshiro and raced towards her father instead.

"_But Kai, I need you" _She looked at Toshiro, something wasn't right. It was his body alright but his eyes were empty and his voice was different, almost mechanical. She had nearly fell for it. She grabbed Jushiro and ran as fast as she could towards Matsumoto and the others. Renji took Jushiro off her and they took off towards the central 46.

--

Toshiro could have cried. He stood watching from inside his own mind. He could not control his actions, would the thing controlling him…would it have killed Kai?

He was sure that it would have. He had to find a way of breaking this control, or…..

He didn't want to think about what would happen……

He closed his eyes trying to block out the images of the carnage in front of him. The carnage his body had caused.

He concentrated on finding Hyorinmaru.

Suddenly his world spun and he found himself on the icy wasteland once more.

Hyorinmaru was in front of him. He looked at the great ice dragon in front of him and bowed low.

"_Hyorinmaru I need your help, I can't break this spell, this thing in me, how do I get it out!?"_

Hyorinmaru simply looked at Toshiro.

"_Toshiro, you need to concentrate on contacting Kuroi Hoshi. I have managed it briefly but i believe that together we can hold the connection and relay events to Kai and the others. This will not be easy but there is no other way."_

Toshiro sat on the snow, his knees bent up, head resting on them. He sat still for a long time, trying to picture Kai and reach her with his mind. Slowly he began to see a forest in front of him, he was in a small opening in the middle of the trees. it was night, the moon flooded the little haven with light, fireflies danced around a small pond in the very centre of the grass. In front of this pond was a tall man. Dressed in a long white kimono covered in scattered red cherry blossoms and a large winding green dragon. He had long jet black hair that reached past his waist, and when he turned to face Toshiro he was faced with the most amazingly blue eyes Toshiro had ever seen. Toshiro walked towards the elegant man, his face a picture of awe. Kai's Zanpaktou really was amazing.

He stopped just in front of Kuroi Hoshi and dropped to one knee.

"_My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, I am captain of squad ten of the thirteen protection squads. I have come to ask your assistance in contacting Kai. I need to speak with her. Please help me."_

Kuroi Hoshi stared at Toshiro. A kind smile spread across his face.

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya, stand. I do not like people begging at my feet."_

Toshiro stood up.

"_I spoke briefly with Hyorinmaru, the thing controlling you, can you tell me what it is?"_

"_I don't know exactly, it looked like an ordinary worm, but it had a human face and when the lid was lifted it jumped on me. The goddam thing bit into my neck and lodged itself there. I can see everything that happens but I have no control over my body. You have to help! You need to tell Kai, to stay away from me! I don't want to hurt her!"_

Kuroi Hoshi studied the young white haired man in front of him.

_**So this is Toshiro Hitsugaya.**_

"_I shall contact Kai, if you can hold the connection I can bring her here."_

Kuroi Hoshi turned away from Toshiro and clasped his hands in front of him. An Aqua ball of light shot from his fingertips and flew into the sky, exploding like fireworks.

The tall man turned to Toshiro and smiled.

"_And now we wait for her."_

_--_

Kai sat on the floor of the great hall in the central 46. Jushiro was conscious but injured badly. He had recounted his version of events. It had been simple enough.

Flash back.

_Jushiro sat having his morning tea when he felt an immense spiritual pressure. He walked to his door to see who it was, as he opened the door the room behind him exploded, he flew forwards through the air, landing in front of Toshiro._

"_Toshiro! You're alive!"_

_He looked up at the man in front of him. This was not Toshiro Hitsugaya, his eyes were glazed and when he spoke his voice was different._

"_Old man, you are going to die."_

_He had said it so matter of factly, not a hint of emotion in him._

_Jushiro's eyes grew heavy, they started to close._

End flash back

The next thing he had said he remembered was Kai and the others arriving.

Kai had then slumped to the floor and sat, deep in thought for the next few minutes as the others barricaded the doors to buy themselves some time to formulate a plan of action.

Suddenly Kai felt the room go hazy, she fell backwards on the floor, unconscious. Unaware of the cries coming from her friends as they ran to her side.

--

She stood in her forest clearing, the full moon shone brightly. She heard movement behind her and turned to see Kuroi Hoshi. Her elegant Zanpaktou, Kuroi Hoshi the master of light. Her Dark Star. He looked concerned, a look Kai was unaccustomed to seeing on his handsome features.

"_Kai, there is someone here to see you, although I must warn you, time is running out, his connection will not last long, there are forces at work in his body and mind that are trying to control him."_

Kai gasped as Toshiro stepped into the moonlight on the other side of the pond.

She ran to him, silent tears poured down her face. She leapt into his arms.

"_Toshiro"_

"_Kai"_

They embraced each other tightly, neither wanting to let go.

"_Kai"_ Toshiro leaned to her ear. "_ You need to act fast, there is something inside me, a bug, it's controlling my body, it's lodged at the base of my neck. I don't know how you're going to get it out but you have to. I don't think I can break its control on my own."_

Kai pulled back from him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and put on the best brave face that she could.

"_Don't be stupid, you can beat it. You got this far didn't you!"_

"_Kai, if I can't. You have to kill me, promise me you'll save yourself! I don't want to hurt you."_

Kai shook her head._"NO! You can't ask me that, you can't!"_

"_Kai promise me!"_

She stood silently staring at the grass, which rippled in the gentle breeze.

"_okay" _her voice was almost inaudible.

Toshiro smiled. He pulled her close once more.

"_I want to stay with you here, but I can't, I have to go. I'd stay here forever with you if I could."_

"_Please, Toshiro, fight it! Stay here, don't…don't leave me." _Kai pleaded with him.

Toshiro leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"_Kaiba Yumi, you have become my world in such a short time, you think I'd just leave you?" _Kai looked up at him, unsure as to how to answer.

"_Of course I wouldn't you idiot. Get back to everyone and help them sort this mess. It's time to take Aizen down once and for all!"_

He hugged her tightly once more. She could feel him flicker as his connection grew weaker.

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya you better make it through this, if you don't….. I'll never forgive you!"_

He smiled at her then. He grew fainter, his connection was almost gone.

"_Well just in case." _He kissed her again. _"Kai, I love you."_

She smiled through her tears.

"_I love you too" _

He disappeared before her eyes. She stood there, embracing the air where he had been just mere moments before.

Kai turned to face Kuroi Hoshi.

"_So what happens now?"_

"_Now you wake and together we kill Aizen."_

The ground beneath her feet disappeared and was replaced quickly with the cold stone floor of the central 46 chamber.

She opened her eyes and her Grey ones met with Matsumoto's big blue ones.

"_Kai are you okay? Renji she's awake_!"

Kai sat up. Her head still felt fuzzy.

"_I spoke with Toshiro, it's a bug, implanted in his lower neck. It has control of his body but not his mind."_

"_We need to act fast then." _Head Captain Yamamoto stood over her.

"_We need a plan."_

Kai stood up, wobbling slightly.

"_Don't you worry about that, we have it sorted."_

Kai looked at Head Captain Yamamoto with confusion.

How had they came up with a plan so quickly?

"_So what's next?" _Kai turned facing Renji and the others.

Ikkaku answered.

"_Now….we fight." _a grin spread across his face.

--

so big fight scene up soon guys!! will have it up as soon as i can, but ya know how it is. i get caught up in reading everyone elses awsome stories on here and next thing you know its 230 in the morning and you're up for work in 4 hours lol! till then r&r please!!

ichirin no hana xx


	9. The beggining of the end

**Hey guys been a while since ive updated but ive been so busy! im actually planning on goin to japan next year so ive been working my wee socks off lol! this chapt goes to ma lil bro who read everythin i wrote and gave the go ahead on the next few chapters so enjoy! and keep reading and reviewing! ichirin no hana  
**

**10 The beginning of the end**

As it turned out, the plan was no more than a distraction. Kai and the others were to attack full force against Aizen, Gin and Toshiro. While Head Captain Yamamoto looked up a certain piece of experimentation that had been abandoned decades ago.

Experiments involving controlling insects that had mod souls planted in them and when they bit the hosts skin, took over the body and eventually the mind as well. Removing that person from existence.

Kai's heart was in her mouth. Could she really do it if she needed to? Could she kill Toshiro? She shook her head, trying not to think about it as they ran back towards thirteenth division.

In the air above Jushiro's office an ominous black smoke loomed. They all stopped a few yards away from their destination.

Renji walked forwards. He turned to his friends and smiled.

"_Alright! Let's go in here and kick Aizen's sorry ass to hell. No matter what happens, friends come first! I don't want any frikin heroes in here today! If you're hurt, get someone to heal you and continue fighting! Aizen won't give up until we're dead, but we won't give up until him, his second in command and his Espada troops are all slaughtered! And most importantly, until we have rescued Captain Hitsugaya! Focus on your goal! And Ikkaku!"_

"_Yeah Abarai?"_

"_Have a good fight!" _Renji smiled and ran towards the battle ahead of him. The others quickly followed.

--

Renji ran, his heart pounding in his chest. Pounding not through fear but anticipation. This was going to be a good fight, he was certain they would win. They were all prepared. Zabimaru howled eager to strike down his foes. Yes this was going to be his finest battle.

--

Ikkaku chuckled merrily inside his head. Today was a lucky day, they had found a way to save squad ten's captain and now he was going to be given the chance to battle with more captains, and possibly even Espada. This was his lucky day.

--

Yumichika was beside himself with glee. Ikkaku had not looked this happy in a long time, certainly it was not a time to be happy, but not every day could you fight amongst captains. He himself was eager to show off his beautiful fighting skills. To bad the captains involved were going to die, he would have liked to hear their praise after the battle.

--

Matsumoto braced herself for the duties no lieutenant wanted to do. She had to fight her own captain, possibly to the death. Not only that but the man she had once loved, Gin Ichimaru, when had he changed? Or was the man she had fallen in love with only fiction? She charged forward crying out, for herself , for her captain, for the man she had loved.

--

Ichigo shadowed Kai, he had a feeling that while the little ball of fury could handle herself, she had not yet experienced the full brutality of battle. That and he felt he should protect her from the ice midget, he thought her to be somewhat like Renji when it came to battles, charge in head on and don't think. Should she get into trouble he would be on hand to help her. He pondered the fight. If there were Espada left then they were in big trouble. How was their small band of warriors supposed to fight three captains and Espada? He shook the thought from his head and concentrated on his first opponent. Aizen.

--

As they rounded the last corner, the smoldering ruins of Jushiro's office came into view. In front of the debris stood a small group of people, including Toshiro. Two men stood beside him, Aizen and Gin. The other two Kai did not recognize, they looked like hollows but their masks were almost completely gone. Kai remembered Renji mentioning Espada during one of their training sessions. If that was the case, they were up the creek without a paddle.

The two Espada stood in front of the three Captains. The band of Shinigami stopped in front of them. Ichigo spoke first.

"_Long time no see Grimmjow." _Ichigo growled at the Espada closest to him.

"_Did you miss me Ichigo Kurosaki?" _Grimmjow smirked at him. Ichigo's grip tightened on Zangetsu.

The second Espada spoke now.

"_We are not here to deal with your personal vendetta Grimmjow. We have a job to do."_

"_Sure thing Ulqiourra. Whatever you say." _Grimmjow furrowed his brows at the Espada to his left.

Kai stepped forward, her hand on Kuroi Hoshi, ready to attack at any moment.

"_Let Toshiro go you bastards!"_

Grimmjow sneered at her.

"_We ain't keeping him here, does it look like we're restraining him in any way woman?!"_

"_Take whatever it is you've put in his body out. Now!"_ the last word out of her mouth was almost a hiss. She took a step forward, raising her head to show that she was not afraid to fight them.

Aizen stepped towards her. He smiled serenely at her.

"_If I didn't know better Kai. I'd say you had spoken with someone that was involved with my plans. Not many know about my Shuukan Kihaku. It is a custom soul, used to control the body of the host, but here's the fun part Kai. It eventually takes over the mind of the host as well, leaving them no more than a memory. Brilliant isn't it?"_

Kai's grip tightened on Kuroi Hoshi. Her hands were shaking but she fought with all her might to keep them still.

Behind Aizen, Gin stood watching silently. He was so fixated on his leaders speech that he failed to notice the cold eyes of Toshiro flicker for just a second.

--

Toshiro was fighting for control with all his might. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up. He was running through the snow plain of Hyorinmaru, searching through the endless snow drifts and fierce storms that stung his eyes and face and whipped his Haori into his body with unbelievable force. He ached, physically, mentally, emotionally, and he was positive that the storm surges were getting stronger. Hyorinamru's voice no longer called to him through the snow. It had been some time since the dragon had stopped speaking, he was dangerously close to losing this battle for his soul. He pressed on through the icy fields, eager to regain control of his very existence.

--

Aizen had finished his speech and had lain down his terms of surrender for soul society. Ichigo had quickly told him to go and stick his offer in a very unpleasant area. And Aizen had retreated behind the two Espada. Grimmjow and Ulqiourra were now fighting with Ichigo and Renji, supported by Matsumoto and Ikkaku. Kai had been asked, no, told to stay put while "these assholes" as Renji called them, were taken care of. Yumichika had not been pleased at being asked to shadow Kai should she try anything funny. He stood watching the fight, his distaste for the Espada and their un- beautiful fighting manoeuvres showing clearly on his face. Kai had taken this chance to prepare herself for fighting Toshiro, she watched how Renji and the others moved through the air, countering, attacking, defending. It was all at such speed, could she keep up? She was good, Head Captain Yamamoto had told her that much. But she already knew she was no match for Toshiro.

There was a scream from above as Grimmjow stuck his fist into Matsumoto's stomach, blood quickly pooled around the wound and began to fall from the sky, landing a few feet in front of Kai like some gruesome modern work of art. Matsumoto fell shortly after, Yumichika jumped forward to catch her and instantly realised his grave error. Matsumoto disappeared the instant she made contact with his body and he turned just in time to see Captain Hitsugaya flying towards Kai, Zanpaktou unsheathed.

"_KAI! BEHIND YOU!" _The voice belonged to Renji. He had just ran Zabimaru through Grimmjow, who had turned into a pile of ash and dissipated into the wind, and was quickly shunpo-ing down towards her.

Kai spun round as Toshiro swung down Hyorinmaru at her head. She blocked him easily, her steel fan spreading wide to block the slim katana. She jumped backwards, her whole body trembled as she realized she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him. Perhaps Aizen had allies in Soul Society and had taken Toshiro with the knowledge that she wouldn't kill him.

She blocked blow after blow, her vision blurred and she realized she was crying. She made the mistake of moving her hand from Kuroi Hoshi to wipe the tears that were running down her cheeks. Toshiro quickly brought down Hyorinmaru on her. She moved quickly but he caught the edge of Kuroi Hoshi, knocking the steel fan out of her grasp. Kai realized this was it, the end. She looked at her comrades. Gin was now fighting with Ichigo and Renji. Ulqiourra against Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika, whose right arm looked dangerously close to falling off. She smiled then, as Toshiro ran at her once more, katana pointed at her chest.

--

He could see it clearly now. The light ahead, his freedom from this wretched nightmare. He was unaware of the goings on outside his snowy fortress, his eyes and ears had long since been closed. As he approached the light encased tunnel he heard Hyorinmaru screaming at him. His heart almost failed him as his vision returned.

_**No, am I too late?….**_

--

**ooooh bit of a short chapter but ill have another up soon guys! till then sayonara**


	10. the limit of love

_**11 The Limit of Love**_

"_KAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" _Renji yelled across the courtyard.

Kai turned and smiled sorrowfully at him.

Toshiro lunged once more at her and Kai felt the ice cold steel katana embed itself in her abdomen and slide right out the other side of her body. She cried out at the pain, it shot through her body in waves, making her dizzy and unfocused. As Toshiro went to withdraw his Zanpaktou Kai grabbed his arm and pulled him into a fierce embrace tucking his head into her shoulder.

"_I know you can hear me Toshiro. Now quit lying about on your ass in there, you have a fight to finish remember! Good versus evil and all that shit."_ Tears slid down her face and she tasted blood on her lips. Slowly she reached into her Hakama and pulled out a small metal star that had a small portion of chain on it. She quickly slipped her arm around Toshiro's neck and felt for the small lump of the bug. Once she located it she slit a line across his neck. She felt him struggle briefly and then slump against her. She slipped her hand into the wound and grasped the slimy creature inside. She pulled at it and heard it shriek as she dislodged it.

Kai felt fresh tears roll from her eyes as she threw the bug across the courtyard.

Renji threw a shot of red fire at it and the bug disintegrated instantly.

Gin and Ulqiourra fell back to Aizen's side.

"_Well this is an interesting development." _Aizen said uninterestedly to no one in particular.

Renji, Ichigo, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika appeared beside Kai. Renji clutching Kuroi Hoshi, which was missing the star from the end of the long chain.

None of them moved they simply stared at the forms of the two, locked together in a tight embrace.

Toshiro stirred slightly.

"_Kai?"_

He opened his eyes, only to find himself still blind, pressed against the fabric of Kai's Hakama. He breathed deeply inhaling her fruity scent. He enjoyed her closeness for a short moment, only to realise that he had Hyorinmaru in his hand and Kai was trembling.

_**No, what have I done?**_

"_Kai! Kai say something, please, shit. Kai talk to me please!" _He stood, their roles reversed as he now supported the two of them. He withdrew Hyorinmaru from Kai's side, his heart tearing as she whimpered from the pain.

She dropped to the floor coughing blood.

"_Shiro? Are you okay?"_ She looked up at him through unfocused eyes.

"_I'm fine, Kai stay awake I need you to stay with me okay! Don't go to sleep."_

"_Shiro….I'm sorry I cut you"_

It was only after this Toshiro realised that the back of his neck was sore and warm with blood.

"_How very touching this is, however I think that it is time we took our leave."_

Aizen's voice rang out over them.

"_Ulqiourra if you will do the honours."_

Ulqiourra turned and waved a hand lazily across the air. A large rip appeared and the three of them disappeared back into Hueco Mundo.

"_Aizen you bastard get back here! This isn't finished yet!!" _Toshiro was on his feet yelling at him, his riatsu flared wildly. The next thing he knew he was spinning towards the floor.

"_Captain Hitsugaya!!" _Renji caught him just before he landed on the concrete below him.

"_We need medical help, NOW! Let's go!" _Renji stood holding the nearly unconscious Captain. Matsumoto was helping Yumichika, and Ichigo carried Kai to the 4th division.

--------------------------------------

Captain Unohana was waiting for them. Her face filled with worry. She immediately took Kai off of Ichigo and disappeared into another room. Yumichika was healed fairly quickly and taken into the recovery rooms. Toshiro was put into a ward for observation after much protesting. And Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Matsumoto were treated for minor injuries.

No one slept that night.

Toshiro, who had been ordered to rest, paced around his room. There had been no news on Kai for hours. He stood at the window watching the moon. He remembered the night he had first kissed her, in the moonlight, tears fell down his face. What if she didn't make it? He would be responsible, he, him alone was the one who had caused her wounds. If only he had been stronger.

"_I promise you, if you make it through this, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again! Just don't die on me!!" _He slammed his fist into the window ledge splintering the edge.

The door behind him opened and someone stepped in. Toshiro turned round only to be met with the large blue eyes of his lieutenant, swollen puffy eyes that were filled with tears.

"_Captain…….." _Matsumoto stumbled over her words. She shook her head and walked over to him, embracing him tightly.

"_I'm so sorry….."_

Toshiro's head spun, he couldn't see or hear anything. His mind buzzed and he felt his body fall to the floor, taking Matsumoto with him.

"_No……no Matsumoto? Please don't….don't tell me."_

" _Captain Unohana said she's gone….. And I was to come tell you. You can go and see her if you want."_

"_NO! Dammit!"_ Toshiro punched the floor, the room suddenly had a sparkle to it as the walls lined with ice. There were a few screams from the adjacent rooms as the building shook from the force of his riatsu.

He stood, silent tears ran down his face. He turned from her and walked straight out of the room, past Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku who were sitting in the hallway.

He ignored their cries and continued down the hall, he turned and walked into the room Kai had been in. Captain Unohana was sitting on a small sofa in the corner, Jushiro sat beside her, his face battered and bruised from the explosion earlier. They were talking quietly and quickly stopped when they felt Toshiro enter the room.

Kai's body lay on the bed in front of him. He slowly walked over to her and took her hand in his own. It was still warm. She looked so peaceful she could have been sleeping, a faint smile was still on her lips.

"_I…I'm so sorry, I… I should have been stronger! I shouldn't have allowed myself to be captured, to be manipulated so easily!! I should have saved you!! And… I couldn't… I hurt you…I…..I killed you. Please...Kai…forgive me…"_

He pressed her limp hand to his mouth and kissed it, tears rolling down his cheeks onto her wrist.

"_I'm so sorry, Kai. I love you, you're everything to me. You win, I give up trying to pretend I don't care! I don't want to be ice cold Toshiro Hitsugaya anymore! I want to be with you! I'd give anything just to hear your voice, to hold you." _His voice broke and he let go of her hand. Jushiro appeared beside him.

"_Toshiro? What's wrong?"_

Toshiro looked up at Jushiro and it was then that the thought crossed his mind.

_**Why isn't Jushiro upset? She was his daughter!**_

"_Matsumoto told me Kai had…she'd…gone. And that I could come and see her."_

A caring smile appeared on Jushiro's lips.

"_Toshiro, Kai has gone, but only to sleep and she'd asked for you before she fell asleep so we called Matsumoto in to come and get you. I didn't realise she thought I meant she'd died! If she had I would have came and told you myself." _Jushiro put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder. Toshiro smiled slightly, breathing a sigh of relief.

"_Is she going to be okay?"_

"_She'll be fine, she just needs to rest. It was quite a blow you gave her but Captain Unohana isn't captain for nothing."_

Toshiro's heart flooded with guilt.

"_I'm so sorry, I should be punished for my actions, I'm no better than Aizen."_

Then for the first time since his arrival in Soul Society Toshiro seen Jushiro angry.

"_Don't you dare compare yourself to that, that BASTARD!" _both his hands were on Toshiro's shoulders and his long white hair had fallen around his face but Toshiro could still see the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"_You are NOTHING like him! He is the reason Seireitei is in an uproar, I will not have one of our best comparing himself to that TRAITOR!"_

"_Hey some of us are trying to sleep here!" _Kai's groggy voice rang out over them.

The two men stepped back and turned to face her. She was leaning on her side propped up on one arm, a small smile on her lips.

Toshiro ran to her and embraced her tightly.

"_Toshiro, I'm enjoying the hug and everything but I did have a sword through me just a few hours ago."_

He immediately broke the hug, apologized and settled for holding her hand instead.

Jushiro looked at Captain Unohana and nodded towards the door, she smiled in agreement and they quickly exited the room, closing the door gently behind them.

Kai smiled at Toshiro.

"_You look stressed, did you think I was gonna die on you or something?"_

Toshiro smiled slightly, his emerald green eyes still shimmering from forcing back tears. He didn't answer, he simply placed his face over hers and kissed her forehead, his free hand in her hair.

"_I'll take that as a yes?"_

"_Stop talking and rest." _It was more of an order than a request. Kai nodded, already struggling to keep her eyes open. She lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Soon soft breaths escaped from her lips, indicating she was in a deep sleep. It was only after this that Toshiro stood and left the room. He walked down the hallways into the room that he had been in, Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika were now inside the room with Matsumoto. Toshiro stood in the doorway, his head hung low, hair flopped over his eyes.

"_Matsumoto…" _His voice was menacing.

"_Y..yes Captain?"_

"_Kai….says hello" _He raised his head and looked directly at her, his emerald eyes boring through her.

"_K…K…..Kai? But…but…I thought…"_

"_You thought she was dead? You thought you just wouldn't listen to the entire story before rushing out to come and tell me? You thought you'd give me the worst news I could ever expect to hear?"_

Matsumoto stared at the young Captain in front of her. She couldn't answer him, she had been an idiot, she prepared herself for what was about to come and then….

Nothing.

Toshiro turned and walked out the door.

------------------------------------

**Three weeks later**

Kai stood at the entranceway to the 4th division. Captain Unohana and Jushiro stood with her.

"_Thank you so much for everything Captain Unohana." _Kai bowed low. Captain Unohana bowed also.

"_My pleasure, I'm glad you have made such a quick recovery. Take care of yourself, and you Jushiro." _

Jushiro nodded at her and the two left, walking back to the newly rebuilt 13th division.

--------------------------------------

Kai sat down on the floor while Jushiro made tea for them. Just as he sat down someone knocked on his door.

"_Is it safe to enter?" _Captain Kyouraku's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"_You could say that, but I don't know for how long, Toshiro is due back from the real world in just over an hour."_

The door slid open, Kyouraku was smiling.

" _Would you like some tea?" _Jushiro shook the little pot towards his friend.

"_Tea would be lovely, thank you. However I hate to break up the party but I do believe that Toshiro has returned somewhat early, I seen him heading towards 1__st__ division just now, presumably to give Old man Yama his report."_

Kai's smile spread rapidly across her face, it had only been two weeks since Toshiro had left for the real world, but she had missed him. He hadn't wanted to go but he was the only available captain at the time.

"_In that case, if you'll excuse me." _Kai stood and walked over to Jushiro giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. She did the same to Captain Kyouraku who looked mildly flustered.

"_I'll see you guys later, no late nights drinking and playing cards okay!" _She waved at them as she closed the door.

"_So Shunsui, what brings you here?"_

"_Actually my friend, you do."_

Captain Kyouraku rose to his feet and smiled down at Jushiro. Jushiro never even seen him draw his Zanpaktou but he felt it pierce with enormous ferocity through his heart.

"_Shu..Shunsui….why?"_

Kyouraku's face had changed, it was no longer smiling but sneering down at Jushiro, who lay on the floor, blood pooling slowly around him.

"_Why? Because you took the only woman I ever loved and made her leave! She left because of you! I loved her more than you ever could! And she left because she was pregnant with your child!! She told me before she left! I even confessed my feelings to her! She refused me and left the same evening! And then twenty years later in comes your daughter here to save the day and defeat Lord Aizen! Well I shall not stand idly by and watch her ruin the only chance I have of ever being with Lily!"_

Jushiro's eyes widened slightly, he was having trouble understanding the words coming out of his friends mouth.

"_And how exactly do you expect to do that old friend, Lily is dead. Killed by your Lord Aizen. You can do nothing now." _Jushiro coughed, spitting up blood.

Shunsui sheathed his Zanpaktou and turned towards the door. As he stepped out, he looked back at Jushiro.

"_Because he is going to bring her back to me, and this time you lose"_

And with that he slid the door shut, leaving his friend to die.

**OOh the dirty traitor! well sorry bout the long gaps between updates but im writing like three other fanfics right now. it's hard to keep up! till next time! Ichirin no hana x**


End file.
